Where is the Feeling?
by onemakaveli96
Summary: A lost opportunity drives her to desperation. A lost possession drives him to necessity. Neither counted on moving on, much less on love. McStizzie. Complete!
1. Read Between the Lines

**Where is the Feeling?**

_McStizzie Spin-off/Sequel to "I Can Be" (not necessary to read "I Can Be" but to let you know, here Addex's relationship is already two mths in, and George never proposed, but Burke/Yang are engaged, so this would be AU. However, characters aside from Izzie&M ark won't be focused on much, only mentioned.)_

Izzie overhears a conversation between Alex and Addison (set during Addex's last conversation in "I Can Be")

"Read Between the Lines"

She had been contemplating the situation for the past few days. He was always there for her, and he had looked past her looks to find a vulnerable woman, but one willing to fight the world. Therefore she decided to snap herself back and take a step forward. She had been in such a pissy state since her fiancee passed away and now was the time to remember and just move the hell on.

"_I've tried_

_To free my soul..._

And he would be the perfect guy to do that with.

_To let go of all these haunting ghosts..._

She kept putting off the conversation, but after waiting for George for twenty minutes in her car, she decided it was now or never. So she headed to the hospital with a mission. Make Alex the happiest damn man alive.

_(And now your lips on mine)_

_For the first time still remains_

She smiled at the prospect of finally having a real relationship with her fellow intern. She figured he would be in the lockers at this time, as it was too late to be working and she hadn't see him head out yet. She heard his voice from the resounding locker room and walked quicker.

"When I propose you better believe it'll be well thought out," Izzie heard Alex say a few steps before reaching the door of the lockers.

_(I've been keeping sane)_

_For all my life_

_(It had to catch up to me)_

Izzie smiled, wondering why the hell he was talking about proposals. She figured it was just a random conversation, but with who was the grand mystery. She stayed in the doorway so as to hear more of the conversation.

"Is that so Karev?" it was Addison. Why the hell was Alex talking to Dr. Montgomery? And about proposals too?

"Yeah, and my kids will know their father. Because I'll be there." Izzie knew Alex had a less than perfect relationship with his father, not that there was a relationship to begin with. But why the hell was he sharing with Addison of all people? Unless...

_Ooh and now I want_

'No.' Izzie told herself. She wasn't even going to think of that possibility.

There was a long silence and Izzie thought about entering the scene now. Just as she was about to step in their view Alex began to talk again.

"Did I scare you? Because that's what you get after scaring me," there was a teasing tone in Alex's voice that made her unsure again.

"Ha ha Karev. No you didn't scare me, you've actually brightened up my day a little." Since when had either of them stopped hating each other, and since when did Alex brighten Addison's days up? The evidence was becoming overwhelming for the young doctor.

_To have your arms around me _

_After the damage done_

"That's a given," she heard Alex again, "but why the question in the first place?"

What question?

"About wanting children?"

Oh. Oh...that's what Alex had meant about receiving a scare from Addison.

_(I wanna feel your caress)_

_But you are not mine_

"Yeah."

_It hurts to see you havin your happily eva after_

Izzie backed away from the door. She knew she wasn't jumping to conclusions. She started to remember all the times she caught Alex and Addison giving each other knowing glances. And how they spoke in soft voices. And how Alex avoided talk of Addison. Once he defended her all too suspiciously. But she had brushed it off. She, who was known for her intuitive nature, had ignored the obvious signs of a connection between Alex and Dr. Montgomery.

_(It's because of me)_

Izzie suddenly felt betrayed, and tears sprang to her eyes as she started to remember the last kiss she and Alex had shared. One she hadn't pulled away from quickly, and he went about the kiss carefully. She wasn't mad at him for the obvious reasons–she still had feelings for him, but her love for Denny had pushed that aside and instead she had told him that she wasn't ready yet. That they needed to be friends before anything else could possibly happen. She turned around and walked quickly in the direction of the exit to the hospital.

_That you have gone off and found your peace_

Her tears were on the edge–they hadn't fallen yet. But they did blur her vision. And in her haste of confusion she ran into what felt like a wall. It was a man however, but she was too lost in her thoughts to look up and see into whom she bumped into and simply offered a meek, "Sorry."

_Long ago I coulda caressed your face_

Once she got to the car she grabbed a tissue from the box (of which she had dozens since Denny passed away) and dabbed at her tears before they even thought about falling.

_I coulda felt your skin next to mine_

She drew a deep intake of breath as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izzie." It was George calling to apologize for not calling earlier. He had left with Callie. After he hung up she sighed in relief.

_But tonight I tremble at the thought_

She needed this drive to be left alone with her thoughts. It wasn't as though Alex had sworn to wait forever for her after all, at least not verbally. And she had no idea why the idea of Alex with Addison...

_That you have found redemption in another..."_

...or any other woman for that matter, unsettled her so much. She only expected herself to move on with him.

* * *

Italicized: "After the Damage" excerpt

©2005 Music4Wings

(Yea, it's my song so please stay off it–did that sound rude? Sorry, but seriously...)


	2. U Got Nerve

_I haven't gotten any reviews, but that's okay. In a few chaps. the McStizzie connection will begin and people will miss the hotness that will ensue_ )

Mark is an ass, Alex talks to Izzie, and Izzie wants to choke both of them.

"U Got Nerve"

"And Stevens, you got Sloan," Bailey yelled to her. Izzie grumbled--last night hadn't gone as she had planned, and with Sloan, this day wouldn't be any better. Although she admitted it was better than having Addison as her attending for the day.

She walked out to the hall where she found Dr. Sloan flirting with the nurses. She cleared her throat to grab his attention, and plastered on a smile when he turned to her.

"I'm your intern today Dr. Sloan," Izzie told him after he had looked at her as if she was crazy.

"And that's a good reason to interrupt the nice conversation I was having with these lovely nurses?" he remarked.

Izzie opened her mouth to speak.

"No, it's not. So next time you need to talk to anyone, wait until they're done talking. And when you walk, you should watch where you're going."

"Walking? What are you talking about?" Izzie crossed her arms. Sloan was once again being an ass, and an unreasonable one at that.

"I'm talking about you hitting me yesterday and offering a sorry little 'sorry' and not even checking for the damage," he whispered directly to her face.

"Oh," she blushed for a second," that was you?"

"Yes, that was me. And I know you just wanted a reason to bump into me," he smirked," but next time be more careful." He wriggled his eyebrows and Izzie rolled her eyes.

"So that's why I'm your intern today?" she grumbled.

"Yes, that and I needed something pretty to look at today, as I have no scheduled surgeries. Now you see those files over there," he pointed to the nurses station," they need to be organized. But first I need my caffeine fix, and my dry cleaning should be ready to be picked up by now, so why don't you get to it."

"I'm not your personal assistant!" Izzie screamed to him as he started to walk away.

"No, but I am your attending!" he left before she could reclaim him further.

"Dammit," she muttered.

After Izzie got Sloan his drink, she went to looking for other attending to see if they needed someone to scrub in. As she was walking through the neo-natal unit, as she wasn't going to look for surgeries there, she was muttering,"Yeah, like I'm going to pick up his dry cleaning. Who am I, his wife or something? He think I'm just some little intern willing to do his bidding? Seriously? Seriously!"

Alex heard her "quiet" mutterings and went to talk to her. He was not occupied at the time and saw it fit to talk to her now before he lost his courage.

"Hey Izzie," he called to her.

"Alex," she answered in a disgusted tone.

"Having a bad day, Iz?" he asked.

'Why does he have to call me Iz?'

"More or less," 'depending' she added to herself.

'Dammit' he thought.

"Well, um, are you busy? I kind of need to talk to you about something."

'I wish' she thought.

"Is it urgent? Like life or death?"

"Well, not life or death, but I needa tell you this and right now seems to be a good time," he said nervously.

'He's going to tell me…' she realized.

"Okay," she answered. They went to the pits, a vacated one. Izzie sat down and told herself to be calm. She was not going to burst out like a little girl. She had to pretend like the news was new to her, and that it didn't bother her much.

Alex sat down next to her, and Izzie just wanted to move further from him, but that would make him suspect.

He began," Izzie, I feel like I need to tell you this because a few months ago I implied something that you may remember..."

"What's that?" she feigned ignorance.

"Well, when I kissed you, you said we were friends, but I…"

"Oh," she acted like the memory hit her," yeah I remember."

"Well, not that I think you've changed your mind, or that you plan on changing your mind, but as a friend I thought I should let you know that I'm seeing someone."

"That's great Alex," she hugged him, wishing she could choke him. She moved away from him and smiled all too brightly.

"So, are you going to offer me details?" she raised her eyebrows, trying hard not to smack him already.

He gulped, because this was where the hard part came in. "Well, I've actually been seeing someone for a while…"

'A while…?' she wondered how long that was but kept on smiling.

"Two months actually," he continued.

"Two months?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry," she grinned," just surprised me."

"Yeah, two months," he looked down, wondering how she would react to the next "new" piece of information, "with Addison."

"As in…She-Shepard?" she asked.

"She's not Shepard anymore," he bit back.

'Whoa,' that defense surprised her the most. She stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"You okay Izzie?" he asked her after a few moments of silence.

She snapped back and looked at him. She gulped and said, "Yeah why wouldn't I be? I just can't believe you're with that…I mean with Dr. Montgomery. How did it start, I mean, just since when did you two stop hating each other?"

He chuckled, "I don't think we ever hated each other. We just butted heads a lot. But soon I saw…just what an amazing woman Addison Montgomery really is." His eyes brightened when he spoke of her. He was looking off, into the ceiling seemingly, but no doubt he was picturing her.

She could tell he was in those first stages of love. Where he wanted to be with her all the time, or just wanted to think about her all the time. 'That coulda bee me he was talking and dreaming about,' she thought. She bit her lip to hold back her emotions.

She tried to lighten her mood up by distracting Alex," Earth to Alex? Hello…!" she waved her hand in front of him

"Oh, sorry about that," he blushed," so, are you okay with this?" He locked eyes with her and she found it hard not to scream no.

"Perfectly," she cracked a smile," now, are you done her because Sloan is probably wondering where his dry cleaning is."

"Uh, yeah," he stood up, surprised at Izzie's maturity with the situation—she hadn't asked that many questions. "Alright, well later Iz," he kissed her on the cheek and he left, grateful for Izzie being understanding.

Izzie stood up slowly and touched her cheek before wiping at it. She had to ignore he what-if scenarios playing in her mind. They would do her no good as Alex had found someone else, and she had no chance. She saw how happy Alex was, and how in love he was with Addison. He wasn't hers to lament.

Next two Ch.: Izzie's tears finally fall, Mark sees her upset, so he gets pissed (damn emotional interns!), then he gets upset 2 days later when Addex comes out, and all hell breaks loose. Yes, all in two chappies.


	3. Case of the Ex

Sloan learns there is such a thing as Addex, and so does the rest of the world.

"Case of the Ex"

She waited a few minutes until she was sure Alex had gone far enough so as to not hear her. Alex & Addison had been together for an entirety of two months, and had been able to hide it. She figured they had been together for a few weeks. But then again a few weeks was too small a time period to be talking about proposals and children, but so was two months. They were really serious. Serious in a manner she never Alex would be capable of, although she thought she'd be able to change that about him.

Had Addison changed him? Alex was too stubborn to heed other's warnings, and Dr. Montgomery was the same, so maybe it was just love that had changed him.

"Stop it Izzie. Stop," she chastised herself. But with that the tears that had been so forcefully pushed back since Alex began dozing off at the mention of his girl, now fell. She didn't realize that they were falling, as she had learned to numb herself from the feel of pain.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Mark Sloan was getting impatient. Dr. Stevens had brought him his coffee and disappeared. He found the nurses working on the files he had given her and the dry cleaners still had his clothes. And she was nowhere to be found.

"Addison!" he saw her walking through the corridor and called to her.

She sighed and answered, "Yes Dr. Sloan?"

"Have you seen Stevens?"

She glowered at him, "No, why?"

"She seems to have gone missing," he walked towards her.

She suddenly remembered that Alex said he was going to talk to her and thought maybe they were talking right now. "Well, she is your intern, not mine to look after. Who knows, maybe she went to find a real surgery to scrub in on, anyway," she said and walked away.

"Damn, annoying, interns," he muttered and headed to the ORs. He knew Burke had a surgery that day and figured Stevens got in on it. He intended to pull her ass out of there and humiliate her.

When he got to the OR section he saw that the surgery had been postponed. As he was walking by one of the rooms he glanced up momentarily and saw Dr. Stevens there.

He walked up to the pits and opened the door prepared to lecture her on slacking.

What he saw though made him hesitate a moment—only a moment however, as he soon grew angry.

"Why are you interns always either crying or whining?" he asked the crying intern, being the inconsiderate jerk he was.

Izzie jumped a little when she heard the attending. She wiped her face when she noticed how stained her face was and then looked up to him. She tried to stare him down so she wouldn't have to explain herself. He stared right back and saw that she had been completely lost in thought. Her blue eyes looked dull, and the redness of the eyes faded whatever blue was left out.

"So are you just going to sit there all day Stevens, or you are you going to tell me why the hell you're up her staring off into space instead of fetching my dry cleaning?"

Izzie drew in a large intake of breath and stood up. She made a move for the door but he blocked it.

"Where do you think you're going Stevens?" he crossed his arms, knowing Izzie had no chance of getting past him.

"Getting your dry cleaning, duh," she rolled her eyes, playing up to be the dumb doctor he thought she was.

"I don't believe you," he challenged her.

"Well then, I guess I'll just stay up here all day," she defied him.

"Care to explain why you were crying?" he insisted.

"Besides the obvious fact that I have nothing better to do, no I don't."

He kept his eyes fixed on hers until she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I was just…," she tried coming up with the best excuse," talking to someone when I remembered something that happened a while back. And it got me all teary-eyed." She waved her arms for emphasis.

Mark Sloan didn't quite believe her but got tired of arguing with her so he moved from the door and waved his arm to indicate she could go. She left without saying another word and he followed behind her.

For a second she wanted to rat out Alex and Addison, but in the end Alex was her friend. More importantly, Mark was Addison's ex and he deserved to get the news from the horses mouth. Little did she know that he would get the news in the form of a note. Something far worse than an actual person warning him beforehand that they were dating.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Two days later Isobel Stevens had learned to compose herself and prepare herself. Alex informed her that he and Addison were to tell the chief that day, and so today the rumor mill would churn and everybody would be asking questions. She decided it was no biggie that she had learned first, because she was simply tired of playing the surprised card.

As she walked to the lockers, the piece of information was already causing a stir. Christina had run in and had everybody guess before they themselves put two and two together. When Izzie had made no effort guess what the rumor was, and when she didn't have a response to it, they soon started questioning her.

She ignored most of them and said it was no big deal. After all, how many interns were dating their attendings (or a resident)?

Soon Alex walked in and all was quiet for a few seconds. Yup, exactly three seconds passed before Yang cracked a joke and everybody started their interviews simultaneously.

Izzie was grateful when Bailey walked in and told everyone to shut the hell up. Bailey had been informed the day before, and although still P.O.'d, she wanted respect for her friend. She glanced over to Alex and nodded her head in disapproval.

While she looked him up and down she spoke to Izzie," That's four down, Dr. Stevens, do I have one to go?"

"One to go?"

"Yes, one to go, as in four out of five of my interns are dating their bosses," she raised her voice, " if you plan on running into the arms of one of your attendings or residents tell me right now so I don't go off and waste my money on those bets everybody places on my interns that they will get non-professional with their boss. I bet against Alex, and look at that mess. So, do I have one to go?" Bailey pursed her lips and looked directly at Dr. Stevens, waiting for her response.

"No, Dr. Bailey, you do not have one to go," she answered confidently.

"Good," she said and started sending the interns on her rounds. Surprisingly she let Alex go with Addison. Izzie figured that was less complicated then having Alex paired with Shepard, or worse, Sloan. This is where Izzie was dealt the bad card. She was assigned to Sloan, who would no doubt be in an ass-kicking mood after finding out about Alex and Addison.

And poor Izzie was witness to Sloan being informed. He had come in late, as he still had on his normal clothes, and headed to the nurses station. Izzie stopped dead in her tracks. Did he know? He appeared calm, but he always did, except when opened his mouth.

Izzie was unsure until she saw the nurses hand him his notes. On the top a nurse had quickly scribbled something and left Mark to read it. The nurse smirked at having spread the "joy." Those nurses sure did love drama.

He read it and his mouth fell open. His face went red from anger and he quickly scanned the room. Izzie was too late in turning from his sight. He caught her trying to escape and called to her, "Dr. Stevens!"

His voice boomed and caught the attention of everyone in the corridor. She swirled around and smiled uneasily. He walked to her pulled her aside. He cracked his neck and she prepared herself for a verbal beating.

"Is it true," he said. She could hear in his voice that he was trying desperately not trying to hit a wall.

"Is what true?" she asked. Wrong answer.

"Don't pretend with me Dr. Stevens," he murmured to her.

She dropped her eyes and answered softly," yes."

For a second his heart dripped. Addison was dating someone other than him, and intern at that. And it was Alex Karev, that cocky little intern. He snapped back and looked at her for a second before turning around and walking away. She didn't know what to expect from him, and wondered what were his intentions.

"Dr. Sloan!" she called to him, "where are you going?!"

He called over his shoulder, "For a breath of fresh air!" he called back and headed to the outside cafeteria area.

"Okay," she said to herself and glanced around. Her attending had gone off to breathe and had left her without anything to do.

Wait—a breath of fresh air? What kind of excuse was that? Izzie slowly realized that the last thing a guy like Sloan would do after learning his ex was with someone below him that he didn't like was calm down. He was going after Alex

She started going in the direction Sloan had gone, but quickly realized Alex was in the neo-natal unit and she intended to reach him first. Too bad the elevator was broken. There was no way she could get to Alex before Sloan.

_Thanks for the reviews. Starting with the next ch., things are going to start to speed up in this story.  
_

Next ch.: Two hot men equals one hot mess


	4. Dirt off Your Shoulder

Sloan picks a fight and then gets told off.

"Dirt off Your Shoulder"

_She started going in the direction Sloan had gone, but quickly realized Alex was in the neo-natal unit and she intended to reach him first. Too bad the elevator was broken. There was no way she could get to Alex before Sloan_.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark Sloan was furious to say the least. He asked everyone in the area if they had seen Karev. He was unintentionally informing them of what was about to occur. They pointed him in the right direction and quickly scurried off to advertise a fighting showdown.

'Why would Addison get with Karev of all people? That son of a bitch is going to learn something today...he is not a match to me!' Sloan thought to himself. He was convinced thet Addison would always come to him when she felt alone. She did that after 11 years with Derek. And during her divorce hearings. She had come running to Mark, to feel as though someone did give her the time of day. Then that nurse handed him that note saying Alex and Addison were dating.

'Dating!' Sloan wondered how long this had been going on. He should have suspected something. For a moment he scolded himself for not taking notice. Karev had stopped begging him to be in on his surgeries for over a month now. Almost two months actually. And Addison practiaclly always requested him as her intern. He was often times given Stevens now. Who was almost as bad as Karev. She always asked questions and it took everything to get her to bring him his coffee. 'She's actually not half as bad as Karev' he thought. Who else wouldn't back off when he was in full-blown jackass mode?

'Back to Karev' he returned to his anger. Karev was with his Addison. Addison who was supposed to be stuck on him. He always thought of her as his. And he was damned if Karev was going to swoop in and take her from him.

Before Mark could think of other reasons to hate Karev, he found Alex right before he was descending the stairs.

"Karev!"

Alex heard Sloan and murmured "crap." He turned around to find the plastic surgeon looking like the hulk. This was not going to end well. But the people who gathered sure were going to enjoy it.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

By the time Izzie found Alex, there was already a full-blown fight going on. She arrived precisely when Addison did. They stared at each other and gave each other a knowing glance. They had to stop this fight.

"Hey," Izzie poked the some people in the crowd, "who's in there?" Izzie asked sweetly and they answered her Sloan and Karev. They started going off in story-mode, saying Mark threw the first punch, but Karev caught it, then Karev punched Sloan in the stomach. Then they started going off on each other's faces. The worst place to hit a plastic surgeon.

While Izzie made a path, Addison went in. Both were finally able to push through and saw the two men fighting like little schoolboys.

"Alex!" Addison screamed. He stopped mid-punch. He realized how badly Addison would punish him for this. And not in the good way either.

Mark, seeing the distracted young man, kicked Alex off of him and he stood. He was about to throw another punch when Addison stood between the two.

Mark saw Addison grab a hold of Alex's hand. She was being protective of Alex. She had never held his hand like that.

She helped Alex get up and then examined the wounds on his face. He flinched, and then she scolded him. She grabbed him by the waist and turned to Mark.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mark?!"

He looked her in the eyes, "What do you think you're doing sleeping with an intern?"

He said this loudly, aware of his audience.

"We're in a relationship dammit! Something you know nothing of!" with that she turned around and pulled Alex away from the crowd. They all fell away, but Izzie stayed.

"It's a miracle the chief didn't show up," Izzie remarked.

She had appeared in front of him and she cracked a smile. He looked at her intently.

"How long have you known about this?"

"Not long, but before today," she answered, omitting the fact that Alex had told her directly. "Come on, we need to stitch those wounds up," she grabbed him by the arm and he went without a fight.

_Next ch.: Things begin to get unproffesional...GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! IT'S NOTHING DIRTY (NOT YET)!_

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for not updating right away! Hope you enjoyed...**


	5. Don't Know What to Tell Ya

A conversation between two hot doctors forces one to listen, and another to take interest in the other's past.

_Warning: T__his one's lengthy (well, longer than what I usually post)_

"Don't Know What To Tell Ya"

They went to stitch his wounds up mindlessly. Izzie wasn't too fond of having to fix him up, but she knew it was better for her to do so than someone else, because anyone else would bombard him with questions. But _she_ could provide _him_ with answers to questions he surely had.

Mark was still shocked at how quickly she had grabbed a hold of Alex. Even with Derek, she had never been that protective. And Karev had ceased fighting the moment he heard Addison's voice. This was something serious. So when Izzie offered him a hand, he took it without thinking twice, but it didn't mean he had accepted it. He had heard rumors that the two had a sort of relationship. Then again those nurses always concocted the wildest of stories.

He didn't even realize they had reached the empty room until she told him to sit down. He looked up to her and they locked gazes for a second. One of common understanding. She broke the stare and grabbed some supplies. He went back to his contemplations.

Why would Addison look to someone else other than him to fill the void left by Derek? Why with a younger man? What did Alex Karev have that he didn't? What didn't Mark have? He thought he was the better man. He was older, had more experience, and had been there the majority of her life. Alex Karev could offer nothing like that to her. He didn't realize that it was because Karev had less experience in the playing field, and because he was at that age where one usually redeems themselves before damage constructs, that he was the one for Addison.

As Izzie wiped away the traces of blood from an opening on his template he spoke.

"How long have you known?" he asked quietly without looking up.

"A few days," she answered honestly, and just as quietly. She proceeded with her work.

He nodded. "How'd you find out?" He heard Izzie take a deep breath of intake and then silence. She wasn't jumping to answer this question. So he took her hands, that was now washing his knuckles, aside and met her gaze.

She looked into his eyes and thought it best to just answer him honestly again.

"A few nights ago, I went looking for Alex. I wanted to talk to him about something and thought he's be at the lockers. I figured correctly, but I didn't count on Dr. Montgomery being there." She paused and took a step back from Mark. He had still been holding one of her hands and felt uncomfortable. He let her go so she could continue.

She pushed aside an invisible strand of her hair, and her eyes darted from the ceiling to the floor as she remembered the very serious conversation Addison and Alex had been having. She then continued.

"Anyway," she let out a small laugh," they were talking. It only took me a few moments to realize that they had something together. I left before they saw me. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation they were having," she lied in that last part.

Mark burrowed his eyebrows as he remembered that it was a few nights ago that Izzie had bumped into him in what must have been haste. "Stevens, was that the reason for which you hit me the other night?"

She smiled tightly and looked at him," well, yeah...I mean, I was just a little confused and, I was thinking." She tried justifying her reason for being lost in her own world that night.

"Now that I think about it you seemed more upset then in a hurry?" he questioned her.

"Why would I be upset? It's just Alex. He's my friend. I'm happy for him." She continued to smile tightly as her voice started getting high.

"And why was I the last one to find out about this? You had an opportunity to tell me Stevens. And I know how you interns like to gossip." Mark needed to put the blame on someone.

"Hey! I'm not involved in this little triangle of yours, okay?! I don't owe you or anyone else any explanations of someone else's relationship!" she suddenly grew angry at the plastic surgeon and wasn't going to take his BS.

"That may be true, but you knew about them so you should have told them to warn me beforehand! You could have told her to come and tell me! Because she does owe me an explanation as to why she's going off with an intern!"

"I shouldn't have done anything! You can't pin this on me! Get that through that thick head of yours! And Addison doesn't owe you an explanation either! She's your ex! And you two weren't ever serious!"

"Who says she's serious with Karev?!" Mark rose and took a step toward Izzie. She stood her ground.

"He says! They've been together for two months!" The moment she said that she widened her eyes clasped her hands over her mouth.

"What? T-two months? And he told you?" he lowered his voice and locked eyes with her.

She averted his gaze and brought her hands back down to her side. She didn't know how to answer him. She looked back at him and saw that his cut still needed to be stitched. She walked quickly by him and started fiddling with the instruments. He rolled his eyes and turned to her, where her back was to him.

He tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "Answer me Stevens!"

She twirled around and was about to scream the answer when she saw that his eyes were full of distrust rather then anger. It hadn't been the first time she saw him unmasked, but never had he left his true eyes open longer than a couple of seconds. He always managed to hide his feelings before others caught him. She wondered why this hidden feeling of him was of having distrust. He had an affair with his best friend's wife. Not the other way around.

"He told me the day before yesterday," she challenged his eyes, hoping maybe she could get something out of him, "but I didn't tell him that I already knew."

"What else did he tell you?"

"Just the length of their relationship, but it was obvious how serious they are. You can tell by the way he talks about her that he's in love. And by her actions earlier today, it seems pretty obvious that she's in love."

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes momentarily. Through his closed eyes he asked,"When do you think she decided to leave me behind." He opened his eyes then,

She looked at him in disbelief."Leave you behind? What, did you think she still wanted you? She's not yours, and you never were hers. She didn't 'leave you behind.' She just moved forward."

"And Alex was never yours." Their eyes were met in a challenge.

"Who ever suggested he was?" she asked confused.

"Maybe not suggested, but it seems as though you felt that way. Why else would you be so upset after learning about the two? And why else would you have been crying the other day? I assume it was Karev to whom you were speaking to."

Izzie hated that he had figured her out so quickly. She stayed quiet, thinking of an arguement.

"You were upset with Alex. Probably thought he was still hung up on you. I have heard that you two had something. And when you go off, expecting for him to be waiting for you, you find he has someone else."

"You thought the same with Addison." She accused him.

"Exactly. So I have a right to think Addie would come back to me. And I know I'll get her back."

"She's not your prize or possession to get back! And if you ever loved her, or felt anything for her, you'd let her be happy!" she tried to instill in him the fact that love was far stronger than jealousy.

"Are you happy for Karev?!"

"Yes! I may be angry with him and I may have expected something from him, but in the end I know that if he's found happiness with someone else, it's best to leave them be." She lowered her voice and kept her eyes fixed on his.

She didn't allow for him to speak as her curiosity took over.

"Have you _ever_ been in love Dr. Sloan?"

"What does that have anything to do with this conversation Dr. Stevens?"

"Answer the question Dr. Sloan!"

He chuckled at her cleverness. "Well, seeing as how concerened you are with my love life, I can say I"ve only ever been in love once--with Addison."

Izzie nodded her head in disapproval–she couldn't believe how a man so advanced in years could be so uneducated in love. "That isn't love Dr. Sloan. That's called desire. Desire to be in love, to relate to the feeling."

"What do you know Stevens?!"

"I know that your head must be really screwed up for you to think that being in love even is remotely close to what you think you feel for Dr. Montgomery!" Izzie then calmed herself back down. She knew his issues must go further...probably from his family history.

As Izzie studied his face to find traces of hurt, he studied hers to find a breaking point. He had ssen her cry that one time. But throughout all their encounters she kept a strong face, and an even stronger tone of voice with him. He could say the same about himself, but his breaking point had already shown countless times. Times when he would chase Addison through the halls and stare at her from across the room.

Izzie saw a sudden change in his demeanor, and noticed he was no looking at her, but rather he was thinking. She took a few steps, until she was mere inches from his face. She searched his eyes, until his gaze finally caught hers.

They hadn't spoken for minutes, but she continued on with the thought she had left him before they fell into that silence.

"I know when someone keeps people at a distance, it's because they've always been kept at a distance. What do you think I have been doing since Denny died? That's why I told Alex that I just wanted to be friends with him, because it was too early for me. But then I let too much time pass, and our friendship hardly recovered. I lost an opportunity to be with someone great. Turns out it was for the best as he has found Addison. But do you realize how many great opportunities you have let pass you by Dr. Sloan? Even with Addison. You have done the same thing to her that Derek did to her. You pushed her away, but by sleeping with someone else. You could have had something great, but because of some God-forsaken, empty past of yours, you didn't."

"Are you done?" he solemnly asked.

She nodded and he sat back down on the patient bed. She stitched him up without another word. The rest of the day they went about the same.

_Next Ch.-- Won't say much as I haven't written it yet (gasp!--i usually write two ch. in advance) but, do you think Mark heard Izzie, or will he keep being an ass?_

A/N: I'm not being conceited, but I just loved the end of that conversation (i.e. Izzie's last words) It can have so many effects (wink, wink)

**_And thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!_**


	6. Impossible

I like this chapter. I mean really like it. And I want to hear if you likey. Because this is my favorite ch. thus far. Seriously. So just review, even just to say McSteamy is hot. Because dear God, is he hot. (Replaying towel scene...then forgetting the Maddison scene at the end of "Wishin and Hopin"...) Okay. Here it goes. **ENJOY!!!**

"Impossible" (the C. Aguilera one. It fits this ch. perfectly)

He slid his jacket off and threw himself on the bed. It had been a tiring day, and a slow one. He canceled his surgeries and had counted on the nurses to send Izzie on errands. He fell asleep for a while, and awoke to a knock on his hotel room door. He groaned as he stood up and went to the door. He peered outside and saw Addison waiting patiently outside. He swung the door open and she stared up to him.

"Hello Mark," she sternly said.

"There something you need Addison?" he said, not wanting to see her at the moment, or anyone for that matter.

"I just want to talk about your behavior this morning."

He sighed and opened the door wider," Alright, come in."

"No," she replied, "this is going to be quick."

He just nodded his head and rested his frame against the door. He crossed his arms, hoping for this to be over soon.

She looked him dead in the eyes." Those nurses informed me how you found out about Alex and I, but that does not justify your actions. You had no right to pick a fight with him, and for you to even ask what I was doing sleeping with an intern...Mark, that's just not acceptable." Her tone shifted slightly, to one of disapproval, to that of disappointment.

"And sleeping with a student is?"

"We are two grown adults, and we have a relationship. This isn't something that just happened Mark," she continued.

"Yeah right," he muttered. She ignored his comment and sighed in resignation.

"I don't know what else to tell you Mark, except that you have no right interfering in my love life. So please don't put this on Alex, and leave us both alone." She stepped away from the door, and then she turned around.

He didn't run after her, as he found his eyes watering. Throughout his life, there had only been two people who had stuck by him. Now one despised his being, and the other had long forgotten him.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Izzie! Hey Iz," Alex called to her.

She turned around hesitantly. "Yes Alex?" she said exasperated.

"Helluva fight yesterday, huh," he grinned. She sighed and turned around.

'Men,' she thought.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say sorry. I know how much of an ass Sloan must have been the rest of the day yesterday."

"Yeah," she replied as she kept walking, wanting to leave the subject behind.

"Izzie?" he ran in front of her and halted her progress.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect! Now, are you done. If we're late, Bailey's going to send us to the pits."

"What's your problem Izzie?"

"My problem? Nothing, except that some way or another, I am involved in this little triangle of yours. I had to endure questioning from the staff about you and Addison. Then Mark asks me if you two are together. Then you get in a fight with Mark, whom I had to stitch up. Then I have to be the one to tell him whatever details I knew about the both of you. You happy now?"

Alex was left speechless. She smiled in victory and walked past him.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She was assigned to that day Sloan. It didn't come as a surprise, because as of now every intern was paired with their significant other, which stuck her with Sloan. When she approached him he just handed her some files and said, "I have a surgery in an hour. You're welcome to join in."

He looked to her for a second and smiled tightly. He then left and she wondered if Addison and Alex had broken him. Or if she had.

In the weeks that passed, Mark gradually began to be himself again. Although his jackass attitude was never completely whole again. Which made working with him easier for the interns. He refused to work with Alex however.

'Some wounds just take time' Izzie would think everyday she gazed upon him. It wasn't unusual for Isobel to become interested in people around her. Something in her heart always told her to look into things when things appeared out of place. Many called it meddling, but it was in her personality to care for everyone she knew, no matter how much she may dislike their attitude.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

It was out of the ordinary. For him to not have the energy to be a smug boss. Now he only had the energy to tell interns off when they really deserved it. Maybe it was seeing Alex and Addison converse during lunch. For them to be laughing at their inside jokes in the halls of the hospitals. All sights which he had to endure, as he worked there.

Countless times he thought about leaving the hospital and Seattle itself behind. But there was something inside of him that wouldn't allow for it. A tugging, a voice that told him to wait. That in this hospital full of lovelorn doctors there was something great waiting to happen to him.

Whatever it was he would push it aside when he was at work. He found it easier to work when his mind wasn't on the other doctors' lives.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He felt her gaze on him again. He sighed and decided to finally talk to her. "Is there something you need Dr. Stevens?"

"What?" she didn't think he would ever address her staring. "No, nothing."

"Well then would you like to explain why you always look at me like I'm from Mars?"

"Because all men are from Mars...?" she replied futilely.

He stepped closer to her. "Listen Stevens, I know that it must be a dream of yours to be with THE Dr. McSteamy, but in the workplace it is not the place to show it," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. They had just finished with the last patient of the day, and so she headed to the lockers. It came as no surprise that all the interns had left already. Even George had left, and left a note on her locker informing her. She wondered why he didn't move in with Callie already. As she took her shoes off she heard someone seat themselves beside her and let out a huge breath pretty loudly.

She turned, hoping to God it wasn't Dr. Mark Sloan.

'Dammit' she thought.

He turned to her and smiled. "Now you wanna tell me why you're staring?'

"You wanna tell me why you're stalking now?" she asked friskily.

He chuckled and looked up to the ceiling. "I remember when I used to hang out the lockers. You know," he turned back to her," most of the times it was to plant things in Derek's locker." He had a glint in his eye that was slightly tinged with pain.

"Things?" Izzie hopes this was where he finally opened up.

"Practical jokes," he answered.

She mouthed an 'oh.' Mark fell silent. As Izzie looked at him, she could see many thing playing in his eyes. Memories.

"You're staring again," he said without turning to her.

"Yeah," she laughed.

He turned to her. "So?"

She shrugged. "I just wonder why you're the way you are."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Since when is my life any of your business?" he asked sternly.

"Whoa, easy there Sloan. I can't stop myself from thinking. Sure, I'm not anyone to get all up in your business, but I can't control where my mind wanders off to."

"Alright, then what do you want to know, huh? Why I've never had many friends? Why I treat interns like crap? Why I treat people in general like crap?"

She wasn't sure how to respond. He looked at her.

"It doesn't matter Dr. Stevens. Because as far as you know, I do keep people at a distance because of some 'God-forsaken, empty past of mine' to quote you." He paused and turned his head away. He looked down and lowered his voice," Maybe you hit the spot, Stevens."

A part of him sounded like he was being sarcastic, like he was just trying to get her off his case. But in those last words, he had sounded hurt, maybe even honest. She saw him bury his face in his hands and then he began to rub at his face. Presumably to wipe away the salty water forming, as she had seen one droplet stray on his face.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sloan," she whispered. She was sorry she had been so blunt that other day those weeks ago. She hardly knew him enough to know his life story. But she knew it was something he had to hear.

"It's not your fault. It's mine really," he laughed at how he was talking like this with an intern. "How the hell did I convince myself to believe that I could make friends and keep them forever? It was only a matter of time before they realized how much of a bad seed I really am."

"Dr. Sloan..." Izzie touched his shoulder lightly, but he jerked away. She inched closer to him and thought it best to call him by his first name to get him to listen. "Mark..."

He lifted his head and looked at her curiously. The way his name rolled off her tongue...(A/N: I know it's cliche but it's still sooo hot. Almost as hot as McSteamy...sorry, back to the story.)

She searched his eyes, and he looked at her intently.

"You can't blame yourself for having faith in a friendship."

He remained silent.

"But if from the start you subconsciously believed they would turn their back on you because it's what people tend to do with you, of course that's going to happen. Because subconsciously, you're turning away from them."

"Maybe it's because I'm a no good son of a..."

"Mark..." she cracked her head, thinking of ways she could get to him. "Mark. Listen. Really listen. You can be a good guy. Sure, you can be an ass too. But that's only because we interns love drama." He laughed and she smiled.

"That goes for people in general too. We get caught up in our personal lives and neglect our work, and vice versa. And you like to keep focus. There's nothing wrong with that, so give yourself a point there," she told him.

"How about the other areas of my life?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, I only know you inside the workplace," she argued with him, "so for all I know you could just be a misguided ass with all the right intentions."

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm misguided."

She didn't know what else to say. He hung his head again. She moved in even closer.

"You still mad at Addison?"

He shrugged.

"Alex?"

He shrugged again.

"You still think she's yours to claim?"

For a moment he remained still. He then nodded a no, but added," I still wish I could have something with her, or a woman as great as her for that matter. But any good woman can tell from afar that I'm no good."

Izzie cringed. He was a broken man. She touched his shoulder again, and this time he didn't move away. She moved to where there thighs were touching and she pulled his face up with her free hand.

His heart raced. He saw in her eyes that she desperately wanted to help him. It was in her nature to help people. Her soft hand against his face only furthered his anxiety. 'Is she going to...?'

Before he could finish his train of thought, her lips crashed onto his. Her hand on his shoulder slid around his neck. The hand on his face pulled him closer to her. She started slowly, to make him aware of her feel. He responded in a matter of seconds and snaked his arm around her waist. He lay his other hand on her thigh. When she felt his hand on her thigh, she pushed harder against his lips and pulled closer to him. At this he pulled her onto his lap. She thrust her hips as her legs intertwined around him. His hands then felt beneath the top of her scrubs. She snuck her tongue out, and he let her in. The feel of his hands on her skin overwhelmed her. She moaned as he began making a path from her lips, to her jaw line, to her throat. She dug her nails into his back, at which he moaned.

She returned to his lips and clasped her hands on his face. She was harsh against him. 'It's been too long...' she thought momentarily. Thoughts. That struck a cord with her. She was kissing her attending. Mark Sloan no less. She only meant to kiss him for a second. How had that gone to a full-blown make-out session? She fluttered her eyes open and saw that Mark was still very caught up in the moment. She pulled away from his lips.

"Uh..." she began. He opened his eyes and saw the confusion in her eyes. He also saw her flustered face, and hair in a complete mess. He smirked.

'Damn, she looks hot' he thought.

She cracked a smile as her eyes widened a little. She struggled to get off his lap. It appeared as though the little doctor had gotten a little _too_ excited.

She stood up and began fixing her hair. He stood up as well and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So I guess there's nothing you need Stevens. At least not anymore. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded and he left. She was suddenly dreading the day to come, unbeknownst to her that there were more awful days to come.

_**Coming Up: McSteamy is hot, and Izzie will soon want to be a part of the steaminess, and on her behalf I will create McStizzie, so she can be just as steamy. Did that sound dirty? Cause I hate fluff, so anything's better.**_

_A/N: Personally, any woman would be lucky to even look at Mark Sloan directly, so don't ask me why he suddenly has such low self-esteem (just read the story). I'm just a girl wishing McSteamy wasn't a plastic surgeon, but rather my work-at-home, next-door neighbor. Then I would adopt Clark Kent's tendency to spy on Lana, and also adopt Clark Kent to teach me how to spy. Okay, I would pay as much attention to the lesson as well as I listen to my chem teacher ramble on about ionic compounds, much like I am about my fantasies right now. Speaking of fantasies, Addison being so sex-crazy about Alex last night was hot. And him in that black tee...HOT DAMN! Okay, I'll stop now. _

_Sorry for my rambling. At least you don't have to endure it on a daily basis._

_**I got several reviews for the last chapter. THANK YOU!!!** They make me giddy...Sorry, I'll stop acting like a 12 year old right...now! (No offense to young'ns out there)_


	7. 1,000 Words Mil Palabras

_A/N: I'm not aware of the time line of this show, so in my fic I'll say about 7 mths have passed. (I heard that the internship ends after a year, so unless someone corrects me, I'm going to go with that info.)_

This chapter's purpose is to draw lines (are they aware that drawings can easily be blurred and erased?), as Izzie has never seemed the one-night stand type of girl. She's always going off about respect (which I love about her). But in order to prevent this from becoming a "saga" I've skipped a time period.

"1,000 Words (Mil Palabras)" (From the title, it appears to have nothing to do with this ch. But the song does. So don't worry. This won't have another long conversation)

She wished she hadn't done it. She shouldn't have done it. She got way too close for comfort. But he looked so vulnerable right there, pouring out his heart with such low self-esteem. This man who flirted with any and every good-looking woman, and walked around with a smug smile had proven he had fears, and was like every other man. Except that he was way hotter.

Izzie muffled a frustrated scream with a pillow. As she tossed and turned in bed, she couldn't help but remember the kiss. How could she have kissed Mark Sloan. It wouldn't be unusual if he had tried something with her, but she had done it. She, who wanted nothing but the utmost respect from her fellow doctors and had lost her fiancee a mere four months ago. Granted, four months was not four weeks, but it still felt much too soon. Or was it just an excuse to not allow someone back into those walls she was steadily rebuilding?

Either way she knew that she couldn't let the kiss get to her. Sure it was hot, but only because she hadn't tasted a man in four months. Besides Alex, but that didn't count. So she would go about the next morning like it was any other day. She would treat Sloan indifferently, and ignore the innuendos he would surely make.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. That intern who told him off countless times and made it clear she was not just another pretty face, turned out to be a pretty great kisser. But Mark knew better. He had crossed dozens of lines before, but never that of student-teacher. And he was intent on not letting it get any further. He could not help but hear that same voice that had told him to stay at Seattle Grace however, the one that kept giving him the feelings that things in his life may actually work for once.

He started thinking it may have to do with Izzie. But he shook his head at this. Not that he didn't want her now, because now he couldn't do anything but imagine what it would be like to ravage her after that kiss. He was still Mark Sloan however, and he knew that any other woman would gladly let him have his way with her if he wanted. So he would forget Izzie and keep up the one-night stands with other loose women. Not without having his fun with Izzie however, by annoying her that is.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

For the next two weeks she would make a quick, silent morning prayer, but things didn't change. She was assigned to Sloan consistently, then he would make the same comments and the same innuendos. Sure, she wanted to jump his bones a few of those times (okay, several times) but it was still annoying as hell.

For him, it was frustrating as hell. He could practically see the smoke coming out of the ears every time he would say, "So, unless there's something else you need Stevens, you should be on your way. You know how I like it, but if you don't I'll go through the entire process with you." He would then wink and walk off with a smirk on his face.

He was referring to his coffee but she knew what he was actually implying. After his comment she would always yell," I"m not your espresso machine!" And he would only laugh.

At his laugh she would murmur obscenities and then would rush to the coffee cart. She had learned that the faster he got his coffee fix, the more relaxed he became (not that his relaxation state was the problem), and the more surgeries he would let her scrub in on. But it didn't mean she wasn't tired of having him stare at her all day long. And she hated when he caught her mentally undressing him. At least no one else noticed, as her fellow interns would always pat her on the back everyday and say how sorry they were she was stuck with that cocky SOB.

Many times she wanted to tell them he wasn't really a bastard. Sure he was cocky, but didn't they refer to Derek's and Burke's cockiness as confidence? Wasn't Alex suddenly a martyr, and no longer a smug ladies-man after being with one woman for about only three months? She wanted to say that Mark was as human as everyone else, and that he was very much capable of being sympathetic. But that would mean defending him, something she couldn't very well do if she never wanted them to know she had a crush on her attending.

'A crush?' she thought. No, no. It was lust. Yeah lust. For goodness sakes it had been well over four months that she hadn't gotten any action.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Mark Sloan saw the routine forming. He would make the same comment every morning, and she would reply the same thing every morning. After bringing him her coffee, he would whisper a thanks at which she would smile tightly. Then he would offer her a surgery to scrub in on and she would genuinely smiled.

He knew that she rationalized that it was the coffee she brought him quickly that was the reason he would offer her the surgeries. She hadn't realized he had done it just to see her smile. It didn't matter as he kept thinking he could control his urge to pin her up against the wall and have his way with her. It didn't help matters when she looked at him like a piece of fresh meat.

They would end the day with him saying, "That's about all I need Stevens, until tomorrow morning of course." She would nod with a tight smile and walk away as he watched her. She had decided not to reprimand him for watching her walk away from the start, as she was too tired at the end of the day to argue any further.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She wanted him badly, but the moment she mentally said 'crush' she began questioning herself. Mark Sloan was a good-looking man no doubt. He was also very notorious with women, which was always her biggest turn-off. Which once again begged the question of why she couldn't help but think about their kiss every moment of the day.

"Dr. Stevens." Speak of the devil.

She turned to him. "Yes Dr. Sloan?"

He tilted his head the left to examine her. She appeared to be in deep thought. "I have a surgery in two hours, so in the meantime there are some files that need arranging."

She nodded mindlessly, still on another plane.

"Are you alright Dr. Stevens?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She was biting her nails now, with her gaze anywhere but on him.

"Well, at this point you would be fighting me on the filing of files, saying that was a nurses' job."

She just went,"uh huh."

He furrowed his eyebrows and stepped dangerously close to her. "Dr. Stevens?"

She finally looked up to see that his eyes were searching hers. Her breath hitched and she had to remind herself to breath. In a moments of weakness, she glanced down at his lips. He caught this and cleared his throat.

"Well, alright. If they aren't done in an hour, you can count yourself out of the surgery." He walked off and Izzie let out a breath she had been holding. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. He had noticed. And she had noticed how he got nervous when he noticed. Had he stood there a moment longer, she probably would have taken that last step that would shoot their professional relationship to hell. And the woman in her wanted to do just that. Abolish whatever professional means stood between the two.

Coming up: Izzie will be McStizzie. Mark will be McStizzie. Then I'll break the hearts of my readers. But please don't abandon me. It's not my fault McStizzie is oblivious (despite the fact that I"m writing their lives out--ha ha). I swear I'll ultimately make Mark happy. And Izzie (this is where the wink thingy goes)

_A/N: I realize I skip time periods in this fic a lot, but it's only because I don't want this to become a thirty chapter story, with 15 of the chapters being fillers. Although I feel this fic is already long..._

Sorry for not updating quickly. My siblings hogged the computer and I wasn't completely satisfied with this ch., so I kept revising. Anyway, I'd like to hear your thoughts.

**Thanks for the reviews!** You don't know how it helps my confidence. (J/K, if you watched the Golden Globes, you know where I got that from. I'm sorry I'm so random.) **Keep reviewing!**


	8. So Lonely, One & Only

In honor of my first day of the rest of my high school career without chemistry, I bring you this filler to keep you satisfied until the next ch. And at the end of this filler I will not say what's coming up, B/C the same 'coming up' at the end of ch. 6 is the clue to the next ch. Well, this ch. alone should be a clue as to what may occur.

"So Lonely (One and Only Part II)"

She knew it was wrong. She would end up being just like the other interns. But somehow she knew it would lead to this. She could feel the heat emanating from his skin just from being close to her. Every day she was sent to him by Bailey, he would look her up and down and his eyes would brighten. As though she was the best part of his day.

And a part of her told her that he was like this with all women to whom he was attracted. Because he was the type of man who made a girl feel like she was the only one in the room, just to sleep with her and ignore her for the rest of his natural born days. She reasoned with herself he didn't find her special, and that when he looked at her that way, it was because of lust. But she had lust as well, and thought it useless to let the days continue to crawl by. Because she had two choices; continue to fantasize or quench the sudden thirst that had taken possession of her veins. Because she hadn't felt her skin on fire for months, until he had touched her. And this was the time to do something about it. Before she was completely dehydrated.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

So what was another line crossed? He had already crossed the worst imaginable boundary. So what was another one crossed. He could just beep her in and render senseless. Or he could stake out Joe's bar and wait until she shows up. Then he would buy her drinks until she lost her common sense. But that would mean getting her drunk. And he wanted her when she was in a clear state. He wanted her knowing she wanted him even without her inhibitions being stripped.

He couldn't figure out why he was kept thinking about her. It might have been the 'forbidden fruit' thing, but no woman had ever held his attention for that long, no matter how hard to get they played. It would only take a glance at another hot woman to forget the infatuation. Which brought to mind his real dilemma. Was this just another infatuation of his?

'Of course it is!' he chastised himself.

But he still couldn't forget the blue of her eyes. And the way her natural blonde hair would fall around her face. And her toothy grin, which he would want to see even if it meant allowing her to go with another attending to scrub in on surgeries she actually wanted. Because she hated plastics, and it made her happier saving lives, not making them over.

So for the seventh day in a row, he paced his room. Thinking of ways he could bring her to his room without having to compromise her character. But he knew the only way that could happen would be if she went over on her own accords.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_(Izzie's POV)_

'Fighting a losing battle.' That's the way the cliche goes. And knowing that means I still have common sense which means I can walk away. No, I can't. because for the first time in God-knows how long, I am interested in a man. Not just interested, and not infatuated, but...How can I describe it? I can hardly stand him half of the time. And he always has that smug smile of his on. And I have known him for seven damn months, but I have only heard him speak honestly twice. Sure, he lets his eyes speak for him most of the time. Only when he's with me though, and there is no one else to witness. And when he smiles at me, it's real. Sure, I barely known him and it's not like we have any sort relationship, but it's just so obvious when he's faking a smile and actually having one.

Stop it, Izzie! Stop! you are here for sex. that's it. so knock on that door and seduce the hell out of him. Okay, I'm not going to have to seduce because I know he wants me badly too. For goodness sakes, the man looks you up and down every time you are in the same room with him. and his eyes brighten when he sees you. Oh, and his eyes soften when I talk to him. And his lips part slightly when you grin.

Focus! Okay, knock...Dammit! Alright, alright.'

Isobel Stevens stood, still debating with herself. When she remembered the first statement she made when she arrived at his door.

Fighting a losing battle. So she knocked.

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em rollin'!**


	9. Nobody

"Nobody" (Play that Keith Sweat)

He heard the knock. He went to it, prepared to scream at whomever ignored his 'Do not Disturb' sign. But when he opened it, he found an Isobel Stevens glancing around, arms crossed. When she noticed his presence she glanced up and offered him a nervous smile.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Hey," he said, his voice calm and relaxed. It most certainly didn't help her nerves. But his demeanor didn't portray the anxiety in his heart. She had come. But she was still having doubts. So now that she was at his door, he decided it was up to him to take the next steps.

_I want to tease you  
I want to please you  
I want to show you baby  
That I need you_

He grabbed her face and pulled her to where his nose brushed hers. Her breathing became ragged, and her eyes were cast on his lips. He dipped his head, nuzzled her nose, until he found the right angle where he could both see her and mold his mouth into hers. He kissed her, sucking on her lip tenderly until she allowed him total access.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her inside. She let her purse fall and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then began to play with the buttons on his shirt, and struggled to take off her shirt and sweater. The effort was too much. When she finally got rid of the shirts she roamed his perfect abs.

He had been pulling her jeans down, and was kissing her neck thoroughly. He pinned her up against the door, where she did away with his pants. Her jeans finally came off and he pulled her up so that she could wrap her legs around him.

_I want the night  
For me and you  
So come here baby  
And let me do it to you_

His lips had been gone from hers for too long so she pulled his head back up. They looked at each other for a second, each with such an intensity in their eyes, that their bodies could take no more of the teasing. She kissed him forcefully and brought her mouth to his ear. "Now Mark," she whispered.

He pulled them off the door as she continued to kiss him. He took them to the bed where she wriggled beneath him. She wanted to take control of him, but thus far he had managed to keep his cool, and hence keep her under his control. But she thought she could still render him senseless. Until he began leaving sloppy kisses on her waistline.

_I want you right now for my lover  
Oh yes I do  
Place no one above you  
If you need love  
I'll be right there, baby  
Yes I will baby_

She grabbed his hair and lay her other hand on his back. When their undergarments were gone, and he entered her, she dug her nails into his back. She bit her lip and he groaned. He stayed in that position for a few seconds until he sensed that she was gone. He looked to her and saw her eyes closed, and the way she was gripping onto him. He began slowly, but gradually increased his speed when she became impatient.

Every time his name escaped her lips he felt himself wanting to give her more. He wished to always have this power over her. And it wasn't like the other times he enjoyed his power. This was a power separate from ego. It was more of a stake. Something on which he had staked his life. And he could only prove himself if she allowed for him to be hers.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

They remained silent, as they didn't know what to say. He wanted to turn to her and hold her in his arms. Or just look at her. But he knew from the moment he saw her at the door that she came only for one thing.

She knew she had to leave. It was two in the morning and she had to be at work in four hours. But she wasn't ready to leave. Because she wanted to do for him what he had done for her. She wanted to make him moan in pleasure and to hear her name from his lips come over and over again.

As she moved she saw Mark tense beside her. She hid a grin and whispered, "I'm not leaving yet."

She moved on top of him and straddled him. He smirked.'This is going to be a great bonus,' he thought.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She left after twenty minutes. She stood, with the sheet wrapped around her body and started gathering her things. Knowing it was best to change where he wouldn't eye her, she left to the restroom. Otherwise she might just jump him all over again. She exited the bathroom without glancing at him. She picked up her purse and left. Neither had spoken a word. There were no witty remarks. No banter. No arguments. And no discussions as to how it would affect their professions.

But as soon as Izzie left the room, a smile appeared on his face. One he had found hard to come by since he was left without the friendships of Derek and Addison. But those ill-fated friendships dissipated from his thoughts as he thought about the blue of Izzie's eyes that night. He chuckled at his corny thoughts. His heart slightly tinged though, but he brushed it off. After all, this was only sex. It was all they needed. A moment of pleasure that could make them forget the hardships of life.

**Reviews welcome...**


	10. Stingy

_A reviewer (to whom I am very grateful) graciously pointed out that Izzie doesn't have blue eyes, but rather brown eyes. So I apologize for that mistake, but when there are so many Mc's in a show, the last thing I'm checking for is the color of the girl's eyes, which is a lame excuse, so again sorry._

My muse has finally returned (damn writer's block!), so here is the update.

"Stingy"

_Ding!_

Izzie sure had the worst luck. She had to get into the same elevator Mark Sloan was occupying.

"Well hello there Dr. Stevens," he smirked. She turned her back to him and pushed the button to go to the locker room.

"Dr. Sloan," she greeted him sternly.

"Wow, someone's a little grumpy this morning. Didn't get enough sleep?" She knew he was grinning, and wouldn't be all to surprised if he was checking her out from behind.

"Sure..." she answered sarcastically.

"Oh come on Stevens," he stepped closer to her, where she could feel his breath on her neck," I know you must have at least had a great night."

She turned to him and smiled tightly. "Maybe, but not great enough to lose sleep over again." She turned back around, intent on not letting anything further happen. She had given in the night before after weeks of deliberation. Now that the deed was done, she had convinced herself that she needn't return.

"I must admit Stevens, you are a great liar." He continued whispering in her ear. She rolled her eyes as the elevator door opened. A nurse walked in.

"Hello Dr. Sloan," she smiled at him seductively.

"Hello Vicki. How are you this morning?"

"I'm great," she answered as she turned to push the button for her destination.

He had tried getting a reaction out of Izzie by referring to the night before, but she hadn't even twitched. So he decided to go another route. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat.

"So Vicki...There anything new in your life? Like say, a boyfriend?"

Izzie drew in a large breath, knowing what he was attempting.

"No actually, nothing new. Nobody new either."

Now he stepped to the nurse who was quickly climbing Izzie's black list.

"So, why don't we meet up tonight at Joe's at about nine?"

Izzie saw the nurse smile and bite her lip.

_Ding!_

"Okay," she answered as she stepped off the elevator. She waved to Mark, who kept waving until the door closed.

He could tell Izzie was irked. Her shoulders were tense and she was tapping her foot.

"Whore," Izzie muttered.

"What was that?" he asked having perfectly heard her.

"Nothing," she looked over her shoulder and tightly smiled at him. She turned her head back and kept her eyes focused ahead. He moved close to her again, except this time she could feel his torso against her back. Her heart lost its rhythm as she got chills from the slightest of his touch.

"So it doesn't bother you that tonight I will have another woman in the same position I had you last night?"

Right then and there Izzie lost it. She lost all focus and composure. She pressed the 'STOP' button and turned to Mark. She grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his.

He was shocked to say the least, but he finally got a reaction out of her, a great one at that.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pushed him up against the elevator. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt. She dug her nails into his stomach and she thrust her hips against his. He placed his hands inside her back pockets where he gave her a squeeze.

She brought her hands back up to his hair. She then started slowing down. She sucked slightly on his lip and parted from him. "I doubt you'll even have time for her tonight. I'll be there." She turned back around and resumed the elevator. In a matter of seconds she reached her floor and Mark was left alone again.

He began to chuckle once she left. He was glad his plan worked out so well. How was he to know his plan would be to her advantage, not his?

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Izzie called all the shots. She was good at treating him indifferently in public. But once they were left alone, she would literally attack him. Sometimes she would even search him out and take him over. Every time it was without a word. She would just turn to him and begin kissing him. Then they would lie together, whether it was on a bunk, his bed, or the floor. They would talk sometimes. Not often. But the words transpired would be honest and short.

He would piece their conversations together to find things out about her. Like she had already paid all her debts to get through medical school. How? She modeled. What? If he ever brought it up again he was a dead man.

He learned she and Alex had a thing briefly. Briefly? She met Denny.

He learned that she hated Callie. Why? She had the audacity to take George from her. Again, what? Izzie had assumed from the start the role of big sister.

Izzie learned heaps more. His parents divorced when he was three. His dad remarried four times. Never long enough for him to "get to know" his step-mothers. His mother never had time for him. Women always chased after him when they were lonely and desperate. Something which she thought wouldn't bother him, that is before she knew him for the man he really was.

She had also learned that Addison had aborted their child. When she learned this, she felt somewhat compelled to tell him of her child, but that was her deepest cut and secret. It was the only boundary left between the two. That and the fact that she led him to believe he meant nothing special to her.

She knew she was getting in far too deep, but she found it hard to stay away from him. She longed for his touch every hour of the day, and if she could, she would spend hours looking into his sea-deep eyes. Because when he looked at her, it was with concern and longing.

It was for that reason that she made sure it was she who always went after him. She never stayed long with him, and if he ever made a move, she would tell him it neither the time nor the place. She wanted him to believe that she wanted nothing special with him. She distanced herself emotionally from him. Or so she believed. Because in her heart of hearts, she knew it was so much more than casual sex. She just hoped he didn't behold the same knowledge.

Her hopes weren't completely in vain. Often times he felt she was using him the way Addison had used him. Although at times he believed he meant more to her than what she led on. Like when she would open up to him. But then she would close up just as quickly and leave. Often times, she would brush off his attempts to lure her. Her jealousy had only shown a few times, and she claimed it was only because she wasn't one to share with any whore. It had nothing to do with wanting no other woman to feel his touch.

He wished she wasn't that way. Because that is what Addison had done to him. She had used him when she needed to satisfy her "biological urges." Although with Addison it never hurt him. Probably because, as he had come to realize, he had never been in love with her in the first place. Were it not for Izzie, he would have never come to that realization. Ironically enough, now Izzie was the reason he was hurting. Because he wanted all of her.

He had come to the decision though that it was better to have her like this rather than never getting to feel her touch. Because, as the saying goes, it is better to have something rather than nothing.

_Wow...chapter ten...I never thought I'd write this much, but it's all thanks to my readers who are enjoying this story of mine (no sarcasm intended). I have a few more twists to throw at you, so stay tuned!_

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep 'em coming...!**


	11. Never Really Was

_Here's another update--to make up for my lack of updates the last several days. Good thing my muse has come back full force, huh? I've already got a couple more ch. written..._

"Never Really Was" (A beautiful song by Mario Winans)

"Thank you so much Dr. Sloan," his patient said.

"You're very welcome," he smiled to her as she left.

"And thank you Dr. Stevens."

"No problem," she nodded.

The patient left, leaving the two doctors alone. Sloan opened the door for his patient and waved her off. As soon as he closed the door, he felt Izzie pulling him to her roughly. She always managed to catch him off gaurd, despite the fact that she had done this dozens of times. Largely due to the effect her touch had on his senses.

She pulled his shirt off and kissed him harshly. She was always in a rush, rightfully so often times, as they sometimes found themselves doing this in the hospital, but with each time he would grab her face and slow her pace down. Because he wanted to taste her. He wanted to smell her. He needed to know that she really was touching his skin. That she did in fact need his skin to make it through the day. If only she would admit it...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"I heard you finally bought an apartment," Derek stated sardonically to Mark.

"Yeah," Mark answered him.

"Why?"

"Figured I was working here, why not live here." He said without glancing at Derek.

"You're staying?" Addison included herself in the conversation.

"What made you think I wasn't?"

Derek sighed. He had still hoped Mark would leave the hospital.

""What reasons do you have for staying?" Addison asked sternly.

Mark smiled to himself and glanced at them both. He didn't answer. He simply chuckled and walked off.

"What was that?" Derek crossed his arms.

"I have no idea..." Addison replied.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"You bought an apartment?" Izzie asked as she pulled her shirt on.

"Yeah..." he stated as he watched her dress.

"What on God's earth drove you to do that?" She sat on the bed to pull her shoes on.

He sat up to whisper in her ear.

"Take a wild guess."

Izzie paused momentarily. She gulped, hoping she really wasn't the reason he decided to stay permanantly.

"You've decided to become a permanent fixture at Seattle Grace Hospital...?" she answered, trying to appear ignorant to his true intentions.

He sighed. "Yeah, that's it." She then stoop up and left. He lay back down and rubbed his eyes.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So, you like my apartment?" Mark asked Izzie.

She turned to him, a fire in her eyes. Mark sighed, knowing she hadn't come to inspect his new home. So he stepped to her and gave her what she wanted.

It wasn't the first time she fallen asleep when she was with him. Every time she would wake before him and just look at him. At how calm he looked asleep, and how even in his sleep you could tell he was a confident man. He slept face up, with his arms crossed beneath his head. He would take in deep breaths once in a while; those big sighs that people with problems would take when they thought no one was watching them.

She loved seeing his chest rise, proof that despite whatever hardships lay deep within his dark exterior, he was still very much alive. She loved his silvery hair, which was sprinkled lightly with remnants of whatever was left of his blond hair. She often wondered how he must have looked when his hair was blond in all its glory. But she loved the way it was now. It showed the years he had gone through, the rejections he experienced, all whilst maintaining a youthful exuberance.

Her favorite part of him however were his blue eyes, which would turn green from a certain angle when the sun shone. But she didn't have many opportunities to get lost in them, because if he ever caught her looking, he would surely realize he meant more to her than she led on. But she wanted so badly to wake him, to see his eyes flutter open, and just stare down at his sea-deep orbs.

Of course Mark never caught her staring. She had a knack for knowing when he was about to wake, and she would turn to her side just in time for him to open his eyes and see Izzie "sleeping." The same went for Izzie when she fell asleep.

When she would fall asleep, he would trace her back with his fingers lightly. Sometimes, when he knew she was deep in her sleep, he would kiss her shoulders. When he felt it to be safe, he would wrap his arms around her, move her hair aside, and bury his face in her neck. Come morning though, he would find himself on the other side, and she in the relatively same position.

If she pulled away or if he rolled away due to a force of habit of his was not a question he wasn't willing to explore. His mind and heart were finding it difficult enough to accept that Izzie emotionally distanced herself from him.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

He came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her behind the ear. "Hello Isobel," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She wanted to place her hands on his arms and rub his arms. She wanted to rest her head on the nook of his neck, breathe him in, and whisper right back," Hello Mark." She wanted to then look up at him and kiss him on the lips, then to just stand there, and revel in the feeling of being his arms. Her heart was telling her to give into this feeling of security and just let him be all hers. But she let her brain speak for her.

So instead she placed her hands on his and pulled them apart. She pulled away from him and said "Not now Mark." She didn't even turn to him. She gathered a few more things and left the supply closet.

When she left he threw his fist against the wall. He didn't ask anything of her. He just wanted to hold her. But even that she took from him. He didn't know how much more he could take.

**Thanks for the reviews! More feedback would be appreciated!**


	12. Nobody Wants to be Lonely

Nobody Wants to be Lonely

**"Right Now" **(Danity Kane)

He pushed her up against the wall after she grabbed him. He inhaled the scent of her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_You make me wanna do, something I never do_

She inhaled the scent of his body.

_Wanna go there with you _

He kissed her neck.

_All the way there (there), touch me there (there), take me there with you (there with you)_

He clasped her face with his hands and crushed his mouth on top of hers. She pulled his shirt up to feel his skin.

_Boy I'm scared of you_

As his lips trailed her face, she felt like the one. Like no man had ever been so attentive to a woman the way he was.

_Nothing compares to you_

When he whispered "You're it Isobel," she trembled.

_No, I'm not prepared to do it_

**"Game Over"** (Destiny's Child)

It scared her so much that the voice of one person could strip her of all inhibitions, fears, and unhappiness.

_Ain't no one like you  
That makes me wanna kiss like you_

It was a power no living source should have over another. But he had that effect. And she secretly thanked God he was hers, however short the time period was that he was hers, at least she got to feel him.

_Nobody ever could handle this like you  
For anybody askin'_

He returned to her lips and she lost all thoughts again. She moaned as his tongue massaged her mouth so carefully and tenderly. She had noticed that with each passing time, he had become more attentive to her needs, patiently waiting to please her until he got his due share. She loved that. But it was getting dangerous. This needed to be fast, because when it was languid and slow, she could feel all his emotions. And that wasn't sex. That was making love. And she had dived into this for the purpose of sex. Or so she had told herself.

_The game is over_

**"Veracity"**

It was then that he stopped. He looked at her. His orbs had everything but lust. "Izzie?"

_Could it have been so easy?_

_Trust you with everything, leave myself with you_

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You're holding back."

"What?" she feigned confusion.

_Then turn my back_

_Say it wasn't a thing_

_And you I don't need?_

"You're just waiting for this to get done and over with. Because you're suppressing yourself."

"Mark, what are you talking about?"

_What if I lied and only did do_

_To protect every inch of your skin?_

He searched her eyes, as his watered slightly. "Dammit it Izzie! We've been doing this for the past three weeks! And each time you rush us. You pull me aside, wait for me to enter you, and then you leave. You just keep using me! You don't put any effort into even seducing me. You don't slip a note, you don't whisper a thing. Because you're afraid that if you show that you have put even a little thought into planning our escapade, it'll mean you're serious. You want me to think that you want me only when you see me! That you never think of me any other time!"

_Please don't make these self-inflicted wounds worse_

She pushed him off of her and strode across the room. "Maybe because it's true...?" She tried to brush it off.

_By detesting my existence_

"If it's true then why the hell do you come to me of all the men in the world?!"

She put on her mask and turned to him. "It's easier than having to go on search when you're right here!"

_If time could be reversed, would I have stepped on your pride_

_A question plaguing my soul, yet I know the answer is yes_

"Well not anymore! Go find yourself another boy toy willing to wait on you hand and foot!"

Izzie paused. She furrowed her eyebrows wondering if he really thought he was her boy toy. Then again, it was better off if he thought this. So she replied,"Fine!"

_Only thing I would change is that hate_

"Fine! Then I guess I'll just stop wasting your time! Go find yourself another damn boy toy! There are other women out there who have thought on me on various occasions, and not just impulsively." He rushed out the door and slammed it.

_Lingering in your eyes_

_Wanting to explode on my face, in my soul_

As soon as he left Izzie covered her mouth with her hand and sat down. She tried not to cry. But it couldn't be helped. She wept into her hands. She didn't want him to know that she thought of him every hour of the day, and had now consequently lost him. Of course she didn't want him on impulse. It had been like that from the start. Moments before they had their first kiss, she had thought over the situation. It wasn't a thing of the moment. She had really wanted to comfort him and let him know that he wasn't a repellant to woman who were searching for something deep. Now, three months later, she had done that which she had tried to expel from his beliefs. It hurt because she knew he was so much more.

_Sadly you don't know_

_That just one second of that hateful gaze_

_Is necessary to kill my core_

She wiped her face and shook her head to shake the thoughts from her head.

_You only know_

_That what I felt was lust and nothing more_

'This is for the best,' she thought,'It's best that we stop doing this and that he stops thinking I want him for him. It's best we stop before we reach a point where we become emotionally exhausted and depressed.' As if they hadn't reached that boiling point already.

It was far too late, as Mark Sloan had already been caught up in more than just her body. And she was already missing more than just the feel of his mouth as he trailed his mouth over her skin.

_How could you know,_

_That I told you a few fibs here and there?_

And the next day when Izzie would begin heading to the plastics department, Bailey would stop her and say she was assigned to Dr. Montgomery. And Alex was to go with Sloan. It would be the first time in her internship that he specifically asked her not to be assigned to him.

_That my spirit only feels ecstasy when lying in your arms..._

**Review Please...**

"Veracity" By: EG (those would be my initials, so that would mean it belongs to me)

©2006 Music4Wings


	13. Emotional Rollercoaster

Emotional Rollercoaster

Izzie's & Mark's emotions

**"My All"**

The day was bleak. Much worse than the day before.

When she had come home, she went straight to her room and slammed her door.

Meredith knew there must be something extremely wrong with her roomate. She could hear sobs, but she hadn't even baked anything.

The day at the hospital was horrible. It was the first time since he had come to the hospital that he hadn't sent her on a coffee run. It was the first time in months that he hadn't so much as smiled at her.

It was hardly even a day, but she missed him already. She missed the feel of his stubble on her cheek. She missed how he disheveled her hair. She missed how he nuzzled her nose right before he kissed her. More than that, she missed that twinkle in his eyes that would appear at the sight of her. How he would challange her in the work area, making sure she learned everything by the book, to not make any mistakes as a doctor.

She was not focused this day. And as long as he was in the hospital, it would be difficult for her to focus for the rest of her days there.

That night, before she left the hospital, she spied on him for a few moments. He was at the nurses station, rubbing his eyes, and he buried his face in his hands. She wanted to rub his eyes for him. To comfort him. For him to rub out the tears in her eyes. She walked away instead.

As she lay in bed last night, she thought over the same things she thought throughout that day. How if they were ever to be left alone in a room again, she wouldn't have the right to pull him close to her. But now, as she was alone in her bed, a million other things hit her.

She would, for the rest of her days, not feel his slow, tender kisses. Those kisses that were so slow, she could feel a passion she thought to be unconceivable within a soul. His eyes would no longer pierce through right to her soul, but rather damn her soul. Their legs would never again be intertwined. And every night she would fall asleep, she would awake by herself, without Mark. And every time she would wake in the middle of the night, she wouldn't find Mark's arms holding onto her. She wouldn't feel his neck buried in her neck. And she would never again feel his mouth over her skin. She knew her skin would never feel that sort of sensation, passion or love if it wasn't Mark that was touching her.

That's what hurt the most. Those last times that they had been together she felt every emotion in his soul. She felt her tears cascade as she remembered those last few times in which he moved for her sake, when he made love to her and didn't ask for anything in return. He would kiss her body, bring his eyes to her, and say 'You're it Isobel.' She knew that with those words he meant 'I love you,' and now she wished she had in her own way portrayed the same emotion. But that would mean leading him on. She honestly believed they held no future together. That they would end up heartbroken anyway, so what was the point in leading a serious relationship. She knew that he had never been faithful to any woman, and the only thing he ever had resembling a relationship was with Addison, but the circumstances under which that had occured scared her as to what he was capable of. So she felt the last thing she needed was to have faith in such a man, only to endure a heartbreak. More so than anything, she didn't want to lead him to believe she was his redemption, because she was a broken woman that he shouldn't have to fix. And if he believed that he was her "boy toy" then he would think of her of a heartless bitch, one not worth wasting his time on. Maybe her leading him to believe she was using him would be the great disappointment that would make _him_ realize they had no future anyway.

.She wasn't sure she could go on with all those memories of him burning in her soul. And tonight, along with probably the rest of her days, she would give her all to feel his body next to hers

**"Without You"**

He wanted to hate her with everything in his soul. He wanted to hate how she called him out on all his bullshit. He wanted to hate how she rolled her eyes at his come-ons. He wanted to hate how adament and independent she was. But all those things were that which he loved the most about her.

So as he saw her that day, following Addison, he grimaced. Because it was so ironic how Izzie really followed in Addie's footsteps. She had used him the way Addison had, and it was a stab in the heart.

He missed her nontheless, and he knew that despite how horrible this day and the day before, this couldn't be the worst day of his life. Up until the day before, he thought the worst day of his life was the day Addison had aborted his child. But now he knew there would be a worse day--the day he would see Izzie with another man.

He felt so alone that night. He wondered if it would be like this for the rest of his life. If he could really survive knowing he would never feel Izzie's lips again.

He wished to feel her hands on his stomach, for her to rest her forehead on his, for her hands to ruffle his hair. He wished to feel her relinquish control once he started kissing her neck after she pulled him to her. That was the one thing that had given him hope. Even though Izzie called all the shots, once he brought his mouth to her skin, she would lose control. And when she would kiss him, she could feel all her emotions. Emotions he had hoped were real, but yesterday she had practically sworn she felt nothing. She only screamed a 'fine' and let him walk out.

He had hoped she would run after him and tell him he was anything but a boy toy to her. That what he felt from her kisses weren't a figment of his imagination. But she hadn't. She had let him walk out of her life. She hadn't begged for him to stay, she hadn't called him out on his bluff, and she hadn't told him that he was it for her. Because for him, she was it. He had never been in love. He thought he had been, but this feeling for Izzie was far greater than any feeling he ever had. Now he knew what love was. But she had ripped that from him. And he couldn't understand why. He would never break her heart. And he knew he had a history with woman that would scare any woman away, but he had changed for her. He didn't want anyone else. He just wanted her, and he tried to portray this by making love to her, by ignoring the flirting of all those women. He pleased her because he wanted to. It had become his favorite part--seeing how he brought her to her climax, knowing only he could bring her this sort of pleasure. And just seeing her forget everything but the present. That was his present.

He let his tears fall as he thought that he would never get the pleasure of doing that again. Because he had decided it was all or nothing. And she had chosen the latter. It was the greatest pain he had ever felt--knowing that he would never again get to see her eyes burn when he nuzzled her nose. To never feel her nails dig into his back again. That the scratches left on his abs from the other night (their last night), would be the last remnants of her that he would have, until they faded away. But the scratches on his heart couldn't fade, and he wondered if he could really live without her.

He spent his night wondering if he could spend the rest of his days without Izzie. If life was worth living without his Isobel Stevens. His Isobel...no, she had made it clear that she wasn't his. But his heart would always claim her, because he really didn't want his story to end like this. With him having her there, and just letting her go; he wished he had told her that he couldn't live if living was without her, because maybe, just maybe, it would have made all the difference in their world.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I truly appreciate them! Review please**...even though this and the last chapter must have you guys hating me...

_Okay I wrote this ch., and out of nowhere it got erased. And, in conjuction with Mariah Carey's emotion in "Without You", it was pretty great. So I had to rewrite it, and as much as I tried to remember what I wrote, it wasn't much use as I have short-term memory. So there it is, rewritten, but only half as good as the original. God, I'm still so pissed--and this was three days ago...Anyway, I hope at least you guys found it enjoyable._


	14. Unbreak My Heart

"Unbreak My Heart"

She didn't know how they arrived here. How he had come to be in this state, and how she was in a predicament similiar to the one that she had endured so many months ago.

"I'm so sorry Mark..." she wept as onto his chest as she remembered those night's events,"I didn't mean for this to happen..."

_(flashback)_

It had been three days since she had let him walk away.

Two entire days without him as her attending. Two entire days she endured Alex asking why all of a sudden Mark was being unusually kind to him. 'Because he thinks I used both of you. And to get back at me' she had wanted to say.

And in those two days, she had found him glaring at her, as if she was the worst person on the face of the planet.

And on the night of the second day he had knocked on her door furiously. She tried pushing him out, afraid that Meredith and McDreamy would decide to stay at their house that night. Or that George might bring Callie over. But he was able to push past her and slam the door shut. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. He looked right about ready to kill someone.

"You're not welcome here Mark! So get the hell out of my house!"

"Not until we've talked!" He practically roars. He's strong, she knows it.

"You can't force me to converse with you!"

"Well I'm going to!" But he knew better.

"What do you want? For me to call the cops, cuz I swear to–"

"Like hell you will!" he interrupts her. As she saw him stepping towards her, she gulps, knowing his touch won't help her resolve. And it doesn't. He grabs her arms, and holds tightly onto her, while she tries to wriggle away. But it is all in vain. He's stronger than her, physically, and emotionally–or so she believes.

"Dammit Mark!" she chokes. Not from his strong hold, but rather his strong touch.

"Just talk to me Izzie!" he screams and she looks to him to see the tears forming in his eyes. "Talk to me.." he pleads this time.

She strains her neck and takes in a large breath of air. She shakes her head, to clear her mind. She looks down at his hands that are holding onto her so firmly. "We don't have anything to talk about Mark," she says as firmly as his hold, but colder than his touch.

"Which is the problem," he tries to catch her eyes, but she avoids his orbs.

She nods her head, as if to say 'No, it's not.'

"Look at me Izzie," he says sternly. "Look. At. Me."

She snaps her head up and locks eyes with him, and she almost falls into his arms. Almost.

"Okay Mark. Let's talk, but you have to let go of me."

He pulls his hands back, hoping she will keep her word.

She rubs her arms, pretending she's doing so because it hurt, but it's really because she misses the warmth of his touch. She looks back up at him, and holds her head high. She puts her arms to her side and says," So what is so important that you had to come all the way to my house Dr. Sloan."

She hadn't called him Dr. Sloan in private in a long time. It only worsened his condition. "Don't pretend you don't know what this is about Izzie," he says, with a dead serious tone.

She slapped on a smile and started walking to the kitchen. Over her shoulder she called, "You want some cookies? Brownies? How about coffee cake?" She fumbles with the utensils and brings out a tupperware.

He sighs and follows after her. They stand in the kitchen, where she's slicing the cake, and checking the oven. After a few moments he impatiently screams,"You said you'd talk Izzie!"

She slams down the plate she's holding and looks at him momentarily. She pulls off her gloves and leans on the counter. "Talk about what! We have no business together!"

"You're right! We don't have business together! Because what we had was so much deeper!"

She isn't sure how to answer. She wipes at a towel, distracting herself while she nervously chuckles. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about Dr. Sloan. Maybe you should have Shepard have a look at your head, seeing as how you're starting to imagine things. I mean seriously 'something deeper'..." She was rambling, all the while looking at the floor, and at her bakery station. She was so lost in her own thoughts of deflecting the direction of the conversation, she hadn't noticed his walking towards her.

"...Maybe, maybe it's because you want something deep that you started imagining we had something together. But we don't, and..and we didn't...Seriously? Seriously! 'So much deep–" She didn't get to finish.

He turned her around roughly, and did that which she had done to him on various occasions. He grabbed her waist and brought his face to her. She tried pulling away, but his eyes wouldn't allow her. He should have gone quickly, and just kissed her. But he didn't. As he did every time, he nuzzled her nose, which gave her an opportunity to fight him off. But it might have been just that nuzzle that didn't prompt her to fight him. Because two seconds after he started sucking on her lip, she began pounding at his chest, while he kept pulling her form into his.

Knowing she was much too weak to fight off a man as himself, he released one hand from her hips and brought it up her face, to caress her. And he wanted it to last forever, but not like this. After she stopped fighting, he pulled away abruptly.

It took her a while to realize he had pulled away from her completely. She opened her eyes and wiped at her mouth, feigning disgust. Neither spoke, and only her ragged breaths could be heard.

Then he said," Are you saying that wasn't something deep."

'No' her heart prompted.

"It was a kiss Mark," she pulled herself together," A kiss like any other."

He furrowed his eyebrows. He found his voice after she rejected him again. "Why Izzie?"

"Why what?" she said as she turned back to the custards.

"Why," he came closer to her, where his breath tickled the skin of her neck," why do you keep pretending like you don't feel anything?"

Her skin was tingling. "What make you think I'm pretending?" her voice didn't sound as sure as her words.

"Because what I feel when I kiss you...is a feeling that is shared. I can feel what you feel in your kisses Izzie." His voice was low, and his words were honest. And very much true.

She blinked back tears as she prepared to say that which she was about to say. "You're delusional Mark."

"Dammit Izzie!" He slammed the counters, and her relief food shook, as she did when his arms brushed hers in his outrage.

She turned around, angry that her cold-hearted comments weren't driving him away. "What do you want from me Mark?!"

"I thought I made that perfectly clear," he gritted through his teeth.

"Ha!" She chuckled as the tears in her eyes were made visible to him. "You really think you want me? Seriously Mark? Seriously! I mean, c'mon. You wanted Addison, but you ended up screwing up her marriage only to go and cheat on her. You've slept with practically every woman in the hospital, from the receptionist to nurses to a resident. Your track record speaks for itself. You want something that's unattainable, but as soon as you get it, you get bored and move on to the next hot chick!"

"And you think that's the case with you!"

"What makes you think it's not?!"

"Because...because I..."

She nodded her head in disbelief. "You know what Mark. It doesn't matter, because however true you think your intentions are, I know better."

"Right, because I'm the one with the issues." He was tired of this being his fault.

"No Mark, you are not the only one with the issues, you're just not the only one to recognize them. Now leave my house." She turned back around, as her tears blurred her vision, and his burned her soul. He pulled his arms back from the counter, brushing again slightly with Izzie, who gulped at his retreat. He left without another word, but he sure as hell slammed that door.

This was her chance to tell him that she felt the same things in his kisses. Those things that couldn't be put into words. But he hadn't had an explanation as to why it was different with her, which convinced her even further that she was doing the right thing.

It didn't stop her from feeling a surge of pain overcoming her soul as he stepped out of her house. It didn't stop her from sinking down to the floor. It didn't stop her from running outside when she heard a loud _bang!_ outside.

_(end of flashback)_

"Come on Mark...Please, wake up..." she whispered desperate cries into his ear.

"We can't help him anymore–we've done everything we can..." she heard a paramedic telling her. But the voice wasn't enough to make her respond. Nothing would be of use so long as he wasn't responding either.

_A/N: So are you confused? Don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Oh--but I will give you this...McSteamy is the hottest man on television (even hotter than McDreamy in my opinion), so would I really let any permanent harm be done to him? No. So everyone please remain calm, don't hate me for all the angst, and **please review!**_

So anyway, **thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Stay With Me

_A few reviewers are distressed, even though I said no real harm would come to McSteamy, and the angst is too much. I too am tired of the angst, but whatever doesn't kill Mark (uh, sorry...bad example...), only makes McStizzie stronger, right?! Anyway, **thanks for the reviews**!_

I had this planned out B4 the 3-epi post-Super Bowl arc, so I 'm not paralleling Mer's "between life and death" storyline...So **ENJOY!!!**

"Stay With Me"

He wasn't watching the road ahead. He felt no road that lay ahead of him was worth watching, much less worth experiencing.

He had slammed that door and crossed the road without a single thought. Just berating himself for not telling her that he loved her. she wouldn't have believed it anyway, but it was still a shot he hadn't taken.

He was mumbling under his breath when some headlights blinded him. It came out of nowhere, and before he could understand what was going on, he lost consciousness.

She came running outside when she heard the rather loud screech and the bang. She saw someone laying on the ground and so she ran, hoping to God it wasn't Mark.

A few other people ran outside.

When Izzie reached the scene she gasped. It was Mark. She knelt down before him and checked his pulse. It was steady, and he only had minor scratches. But he was bleeding on the back of his head.

She looked up at the crowd. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Someone answered, saying they already had. She then heard the sirens and nodded. She turned back to Mark, who was still unconscious.

"Mark, Mark, wake up," she hold his head in her lap and caressed his face.

He wasn't responded.

The person who hit him watched her intently.

"Is he…?" the driver asked afraid.

Izzie turned to the driver, angry at this person who hit him, with tears steadily in her eyes.

"No!" she looked back at Mark. "No," she said more to herself," he's not dead."

She turned back to the crowd. "Can someone give me a shirt or a, or a jacket?!"

Immediately someone handed her a jacket and she placed it below his head. She placed pressure where his head trauma was.

"Come on Mark…" she said.

Right then the ambulance arrived. They brought out the stretcher and a few paramedics lifted him.

"What happened?" one asked.

"He was hit by a car?!" Izzie didn't want to waste time.

"That the driver?" a police officer asked her.

"Yeah…" she said as she watched Mark being lifted onto the ambulance.

"Did you see the impact?"

"No!" she ran to the ambulance, stopping the paramedics before they closed the doors.

"I have to go with him!" she growled.

"Are you family or…?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm…I'm his girlfriend."

The paramedic noticed her hesitation, but dismissed it. "Okay, let's go."

She hopped on and sat next to Mark.

The paramedics immediately took to work his injured. They stitched up a few cuts and stopped the bleeding from his head, but he still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Mark, please wake up…Mark," she spoke to him hoping her voice could wake him up.

"Mark, you can't do this to me! Talk to me!"

"Ma'am, we just have to wait now…"

"Mark!" she ignored the paramedics.

"We've done everything we can—he's not responding."

She let her tears fall freely, in disbelief that he was alive but not responsive.

"Mark, don't do this to me…I'm sorry. If you wake up, I…I promise to hear you out, and I won't interrupt you. And we can talk—really talk…" she held his hand. "I can't lose you Mark…" because without him conscious, it didn't matter much that he had a pulse.

"Mark please, wake up, stay with me…"she rested her head on his chest to hear his heart beat.

They arrived at the hospital. They opened the doors quickly, where Bailey was waiting for the patient.

"What do we have?"

"A young Caucasian male, hit by a car. Has blunt force trauma to the head. Been unconscious for twenty minutes approximately…"

"Oh my God…" Bailey gasped as she saw it was Mark Sloan She glanced up and saw a distraught Izzie Stevens. "Okay, get him in quickly!"

"Stevens!"

Izzie snapped her head up and wiped her face. She jumped off the ambulance and answered her. "Yes?"

"Page Shepard. Get him down here now!"

"Yes ma'am," she scurried off, wanting to accompany Mark, but knowing only Shepard could help.

"Derek…Yeah, it's me Izzie…Listen, you need to get to the hospital ASAP, there's been an accident—no, no I'm fine. It's Mark…Yeah, Mark…Okay, hurry!"

She hung up and ran to the lockers to put on her scrubs.

She returned to the lobby where Bailey was looking for her.

"Dr. Stevens!"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"What the hell happened and why were you with Sloan?!"

"He…he had gone to our house…" she contemplated telling Bailey the truth, but felt it better to everyone to focus on the task at hand,"…looking for Shepard, and, and he left. Next thing I know I hear a loud crash and he's, he's lying on the street…and now—how is he?"

Bailey didn't quite believe her but figured Izzie wouldn't lie to her again.

"He should be fine. After the CT Scan we'll know."

"Has he woken up?"

Bailey sighed," No, no he hasn't"

"Is he in a …"

"We're going to have to wait for the results to know Stevens."

"Dr. Bailey!" Shepard called their attention. Behind him Meredith was running to catch up with him.

"Where is he?" he asked in between breaths.

"He's getting a CT Scan," Bailey answered.

He nodded and headed off toward Mark's direction.

"Hey Izzie," Meredith greeted Izzie.

"Hey Mer," she greeted her nervously.

"We left right away. Derek wouldn't even tell me what was going on until we got here. Even then he was running through the parking lot and I only got snippets. So what's going on with McSteamy?"

Izzie was a little irked at her reference to Mark as McSteamy during such a serious moment.

"He got hit by a car. He has a wound to the head. He has been unconscious the whole time."

"So how did you hear about it?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You."

"Well, I was kinda there. He went looking for Derek. Then he left. That's when it happened."

"What'd he need Derek for?"

"I don't know! Will you give the interrogating a rest now?!"

"Alright, geez. Chill out."

Izzie glared at her before marching off.

Behind Meredith, Addison approached her. "I heard," she told Meredith.

Meredith turned around. "Yeah?"

"Yup. Came as soon as we heard. Heard he's stable thought. So he should be fine."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed," he should."

"Is it true he hasn't woken up?" Alex asked. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waists.

"That's what Izzie said."

"Izzie's here?" Alex asked, curious.

"Yeah. Apparently it happened on our street."

"I'm going to check on him," Addison turned to Alex, annoyed at how they weren't focusing on Mark's health anymore.

"I'll go with you," he said.

"Me too," Mer said.

"Okay," declared Addison. And they headed to the CT room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"We're going to have to get him to surgery."

"How soon?" the chief asked.

"Right now," answered Derek.

"Shepard. It can wait until tomorrow morning. It's not critical."

"No, it's not. But this can't wait. He's my brother. A bad one at that, but my brother nonetheless. So the sooner the better."

"Shepard, if your head is not clear, it's best we wait or we get another neurosurgeon."

"No--I can do it. My anger towards him cancels out whatever distress I may have. So I'll be fine."

"Alright then. Let's do this."

"Do what?" Izzie asked.

"Surgery. For Mark. I'm performing surgery tonight. It's nothing major, but I'm doing this now," Derek answered her.

"But he'll be fine, right?" she tried to keep her voice from going up another octave.

"Yeah, it's nothing major," for a moment he wondered why she was so concerned for Mark.

"Then he'll wake up right?" she asked, afraid of his answer. But there was none.

There was only silence.

"Derek?"

"I don't know Izzie," he hung his head momentarily, then sighed deeply, "I don't know."

She nodded, maintaining her composure. She walked outside and headed to the bunks. She locked the door, kept the lights off, and sat down. She then buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She prayed he would wake up.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Her beeper went off. She stood up immediately and turned on the lights. It read that the surgery was over. She ran out of the bunks and bumped into Alex.

"Whoa Izzie...Hey where have you been?"

"I sorta fell asleep I guess..."

"Oh, well Sloan's surgery is over. I was going over there right now. Wanna come?"

"Um...okay," she answered. She wanted to be there with him by herself, but she knew that wasn't possible. So she had to maintain a professional demeanor, and pray everyone would leave soon so she could be left alone with him.

They arrived where a few of her fellow interns had left his room already.

"Hey Izzie. I thought you went home," Meredith said.

"Yeah, well I didn't. I fell asleep," she replied whilst she glanced into Mark's room," Did he wake up?"

"He just got out of surgery. Of course he's not awake," Christina remarked humorlessly.

Izzie glared at her and Christina glared back.

"You should all go home," the chief declared his presence.

"Yeah," Meredith sighed. "Soon as I get Derek to leave," she added.

"You can go home sweetie," he kissed her on the temple," I think I'll just head to the trailer tonight." He walked off to change and left her.

"Well how am I supposed to get home?!" she sounded exasperated.

"Burke can drive you and Izzie home," Christina offered.

"Well, actually, I'm going to stay," Izzie declined her offer.

"What? Why?" Christina asked.

"You know, because–" she tried concocting an explanation.

"Because he's her patient," Addison offered her opinion," she helped him after the accident. She came with him in the ambulance. He's her patient."

"Then why didn't she scrub in?" Alex asked the most obvious question.

"Because Meredith gets special treatment," Christina replied.

"Hey!" Meredith whined.

"I'm not complaining," Christina said.

"Huh, because you get special treatment too," Alex murmered.

Mer and Yang glared at him.

"Alright, alright, I get some special treatment sometimes too."

"Well, as of now, any special treatment I hear of will be reprimanded!" the chief boomed.

The interns glanced down.

"Got that Dr. Montgomery?"

"Yes chief," she answered.

"Good, don't forget to send that around to all my romantically linked doctors. My God, I might as well be running General Hospital," he said as he walked away.

With that they all left, and Izzie was finally left alone. She walked into Mark's room, where he was sleeping soundly. Not sleeping exactly, but it was what he wished he was doing.

She stood beside him and glanced down at him. He looked asleep. No, actually he didn't. His arms were beside him, his face twisted to the left, and there wasn't a smile playing across his face. He wasn't the kind of man that slept like this. She choked back a tear.

She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles. She rubbed his hand into her palm, feeling it's warmth, to just make herself believe he was alive. And he was, but if he didn't wake up, he wasn't himself.

She pulled the chair closer to his bed and she knelt on it. She brought her mouth to his ear to talk to him. They were alone, but she wanted this to be as intimate as possible.

"Mark," she whispered," I know I hurt you, and I know you walked out of there angry as hell because of me. But don't give up because of me. Wake up and come back to our world and I'll make it up to you. I'll shut up and let you talk," she laughed," seriously Mark, I'll give you a chance to tell me why I'm different. And I'll let you know that I didn't use you. Because, if it were for me, you'd be it for me." She pulled back and looked at his face, vainly hoping her words had awoken him, despite the fact that he couldn't really hear her. But he hadn't awaken.

She sat down in the chair and drew a deep intake of breath. She knew for him to wake up so suddenly would be a miracle, seeing as how he had just gotten out of surgery. So she just hoped that he would regain consciousness within the next few days. Because after five days, they would declare him to be in a coma. And after that, if he didn't come out of it after three to five weeks, the chances of him ever waking up would dwindle.

Outside Addison Montgomery observed the pain on Isobel Stevens face. She hadn't been able to hear Izzie, she had only seen her whispering something to him, and then her sigh of desperation as she sank into the chair. She saw Izzie burying her face in her hands, and then her propping herself up on the bed, and just staring at Mark.

"You ready babe?" Alex asked her.

She turned around and smiled at him. She enveloped him in a hug abruptly.

"Okay..." he pulled back to look at her face and tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but if you ever, ever get into a life or death situation I will kill you," she said.

He chuckled and held her in his arms," Ditto." He kissed her red mane as she brought her face to his. She kissed him slowly as he held her face in his hands. "I love you so much," she whispered as they rested on each other's foreheads.

He grinned," I love you too Addie," he kissed her lightly on the lips," so much. Now let's go before Izzie starts going off again about PDA."

Addison chuckled. "Yeah, let's go." She glanced into the room again while Alex pulled her along with him. She had a feeling that Izzie's concern extended far beyond that of a patient-doctor relationship. And with any doctor, that was not an ideal situation, but when it came to Izzie, that was more than dangerous territory.

_Aww, don't you love Addex? Hmm, maybe I should write another Addex fic... After I finish this fic of course, although I may do a one shot to my Addex fans who are reading this McStizzie fic, but I would need some ideas for a one shot...; ) **Please review**, and I might just end the angst next chapter–I am pure evil, huh?_


	16. Whenever You Call

"Whenever You Call"

_Morning after surgery_

She woke up, groggy, unaware of her surroundings. She opened her eyes slowly, to find herself in the hospital. In a patient room, crouched on a small chair. She slowly remembered what had occurred last night. She scanned the patient on the bed, hoping it had been a nightmare. But it wasn't. There he lay, the same as the night before. She stood up and checked the time. It was twenty until six, so her co-workers would come in soon.

She checked his stats, and he was as stable and healthy as the night before. And just like the night before, he was still very unconscious. She sighed and started playing with his hair.

She laughed at the irony. She had so often wanted to just play with his hair when he was asleep. When they were in bed together. Now he was in bed, and she could play with his hair, and stroke his face without worrying about him waking up. 'No, he can still wake up,' she shook her head, correcting herself. She had to believe he would wake up.

Six was approaching quickly, so she kissed his forehead, whispered a few words in his ear, and reluctantly left his side.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Only Meredith questioned her a bit. Fortunately the other interns kept their word about not spreading rumors about Mark's health. They saved the gossip for their significant others, who were more concerned about the facts and would hence tell them not to talk about it like a soap opera.

They made their rounds as they did everyday. As they reached Mark's room, Izzie grew nervous, hoping Bailey wouldn't ask her about the "patient's" stats. Because she was likely to fumble and act truly concerned.

Fortunately Bailey stopped before entering the room and said it was best to skip the room, as there had been no reported change in the patient's condition.

She was anxious the entire day. She had to wait until her lunch break to return to his room. Meredith wouldn't leave her side however, saying they hadn't spent a lot of time together as of late. 'Of all the times...' Izzie thought.

"Dr. Stevens," called Dr. Montgomery.

"Yes Dr. Montgomery?"

"I have something for you to do if Dr. Grey wouldn't mind."

"She's on her lunch break!" Meredith stated.

"Stevens?"

"I can go. Later Mer," Izzie followed Addison when she stopped in the empty stairwell.

"What is it Dr.–?"

"What happened last night?"

"What?"

"Last night. You coming in with Mark? You not participating in the surgery? You staying the night. By his side?"

"Well, it's how you said," she chuckled nervously," he's–he's my patient. You know–"

"No I don't. Just as I am not exactly informed as to what is occurring between you and Mark. But I am aware that you are not being completely honest with your friends or your superiors, so I suggest you come clean before whatever news you may have run rampant throughout this hospital. You should know better than anyone that one rumor can discredit anyone amongst their peers."

Izzie had been looking down the entire time, avoiding Addison's pierce. She looked up when Addison finished and whispered an 'okay'.

"Okay then. Mark should be alone right now. Why don't you go visit him before your 'friends' catch you and start nagging you."

Izzie nodded her head and left to Mark's room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek was in the room. She really wished he wasn't.

When he heard the door swing open he turned to see a surprised Izzie. "Hello Dr. Stevens. There something you need?"

"Um, no. I just..." she glanced around the room and saw her sweater on the chair,"...was looking for my sweater. There it is, so I'm just going to take it and go." She smiled nervously and walked straight to the chair. As she picked up her sweater she asked him, as casually as she could, "So, has there been any change...?"

"No. He's still...sleeping. He hasn't changed. Neither for the good nor the bad, so that's a good sign."

"Right..." she sighed as she picked at her sweater, her back still turned to Derek, so he couldn't see the stress written all over her face.

"We shouldn't worry. Soon he'll wake up and tell us we're at fault for him being out of it for so long. Say it's all the stress we cause him. Although I gotta admit, lately he's been anything but stressed. The other week, he had this look on his face, like he was the happiest damn man alive," he chuckled to himself. "Hey Izzie?"

She turned around and did her best not to look at Mark. "Yeah?"

"Last night you told Meredith he had gone to see me."

"Uh, yeah..."

"And I just can't find a reason for why he...?" He stopped when out of the corner of his eye he saw slight moment. He set his papers on the drawer and grabbed his small flashlight.

"What is it?" Izzie asked nervously.

He didn't answer. He pulled one of Mark's eyelids back. When he did that, Mark's eyes flinched slightly. Derek let out a small laughter.

Izzie grinned when she saw Mark's orbs respond to the light. When Derek pulled back, Mark's eyes fluttered, catching sight of Derek and Izzie.

"Mark...?" Izzie called him hoping he would answer her.

"Iso..." his mouth closed, as his eyes did.

"What happened!" Izzie asked Derek desperately.

He smiled. "What happened is...He woke up momentarily, as all patients showing signs of waking up from a long period of being unconscious will do," he paused as he glanced up at Izzie, with a sparkle of light shone in his eyes. "Within the next couple of days, he should be more awake and aware, and soon enough he'll be the same ass he's always been. Why don't you fill out his chart Izzie. I have good news to spread." He smiled his McDreamy smile and walked out.

She smiled broadly at his statement. He was going to wake up. She giggled and stifled a scream, and then ran to his bed. She leaned down and hugged him, maybe a little too forcefully, but she was happy. She grabbed his face and planted a small kiss on his lips. She then scribbled a few notes onto his chart."Thank you Mark," she pulled back and studied his face." I love you," she whispered before leaving him to return to her duties.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She probably shouldn't have smiled the entire day and been the gleeful, exhausting, perky little girl all day. It made people suspicious. But she was happy, and she couldn't hide that sort of joy.

She checked in on him periodically, seeing if he would awake again. A couple of times his hands would twitch, as would his feet. It was normal in that sort of recovery. She wished to stay with him again. She did. When she was told Meredith and Derek would be staying at his trailer, she pretended to go home by going to the bar, and sneaking into his room when she was sure everyone had left.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_The next, next morning after surgery _

"Izzie? Izzie...?"

"Ten more minutes Mark..." she grumbled. She snapped her head up, suddenly awake. "Mark?" she saw him looking at her, confused as hell. "Mark!" she smiled and springed at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled briefly, placing his arms around her waist, before turning his face to yours.

His eyebrows were furrowed, and his gaze begged the question 'why in the world am I here?!'

She chuckled at his gaze, naturally being able to read his face already.

"What..."

She heard him speak again, and she clasped her hands onto his face. She kissed him, and as she felt him kissing back, she caressed his face, feeling so overwhelmed with his touch, and him being so...so alive. He was confused as to why she was suddenly so affectionate, but as he felt her eager lips, he realized he really couldn't care less. 'God, how I longed for this...' he thought as he felt her kissing him slowly and tenderly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter as she deepened their kiss. She slowed down and stopped their kiss. She rested on his forehead as a smile spread from her lips to his. He studied her face. She was at peace, and apparently very happy.

She breathed him in. From his mouth came hot, steady breaths, and his arms held her in place. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel his eyes searching her face.

"Izzie?"

She smiled at his voice again. She kept her eyes closed,"Yes Mark?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh..." she laughed," right. Well the other night, after...well, you know. You left, and I guess you were crossing over to other side of the road when a car hit you." She smiled again and bit her lip at the memory. "You were just lying in the street. You were bleeding from your head, and you wouldn't wake up..." on the brim of her eyes were droplets.

He wiped her eyes with his thumbs. She rested her head on his knuckles as he held her face, relief overwhelming her.

"I'm here Izzie," he assured her.

She laughed and looked up to meet his gaze. "Yeah, you are," she nodded and hugged him again.

She pulled back as she saw him starting to doze off. "Mark?"

"Am I doped up on something? You doctors think you can drug patients..." he stopped rambling as he fell back onto the bed.

She laughed. Derek did say he would return to being an ass soon. Just the way she liked it.

A/N: And just the way I like it. Don't you? Then **please review**...

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**


	17. Damaged

Sorry for the wait, but the inevitable conversation in this chapter made me want to go to start something fresh, hence my one shot & its continuation. Anyway, here's your McStizzie! **Enjoy!!!**

"Damaged"

She was ecstatic. There was the whole 'he was awake and you didn't page' problem she would have to deal with, but it was okay. Because he was okay.

She scribbled in his chart as Addison came in.

"Hey, how is he?" Addison came up behind Izzie and glanced at what Izzie was writing.

Izzie turned around and offered her a smile. Addison was not impressed.

"He woke up? And you didn't page anyone?" Her glasses feel further down her nose, and she stood sternly.

"We were talking," she shrugged. Addison grabbed the chart out of Izzie's hands and walked over to Mark.

"How long was he awake?" she asked as she checked his vitals.

"About four, five..."

"Did he slur or were his eyes droopy...?"

"Not until the end, when he wasn't fully conscious anymore. But he was talking perfectly with me, and he could see me clearly, and his lips..." stopped herself quickly and blushed.

Addison brought her head up and stared at Izzie incredulously. "His lips...?" she grinned, wondering how Izzie was going to finish that sentence.

"Um, his lips moved in sync with his tongue–Dammit!" she slapped herself on the forehead, knowing she couldn't have made matters worse.

Addison laughed. "And you would know this how?"

Izzie just kept blushing. "Well, I think you've figured everything out now Dr. Montgomery."

"I think I have," she nodded her head," but Izzie, I really don't think it best that you and Mark be having this sort of relationship."

Izzie clicked her tongue and breathed in deeply. She had always judged George and Callie's relationship, feeling the right to do so. And as Addison said that, she felt her chest rise, wanting to defend what she and Mark had, but she very well knew that she and Mark weren't exactly a pair yet.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stevens. It may not be my place, but I know how Mark is, and I...well, I wouldn't want for any other woman to experience that." She took off her glasses and glanced over at Izzie, who was just staring at Mark, and appeared very unhappy at Addison's comments.

There was a tension-filled silence as Izzie slowly looked up to Addison.

"I guess you'd be happy to know that Mark and I don't necessarily have any sort of relationship. I made sure of that." With that she spun on her heel and left the room. She walked quickly to the lockers, whilst wiping at her eyes.

It weren't the comments Addison had made that had gotten Izzie so upset, although they were far from pleasant to hear. It was just the reminder that she and Mark hadn't fixed anything, and they had left things in a very bad place that night. All because of her.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith had asked her if she was okay. Her face was weary and she wasn't being entirely attentive. The day before, Izzie had been on an unmistakable high, but today, she seemed tired and preoccupied. And all her fellow interns could wonder was what was occurring with their friend. The sudden changes in her demeanor were not something they had just noticed. They had seen things changing for over a month now.

When Izzie came home once at four in the morning, without an answer as to where she was. When Izzie had rushed into the lockers looking flushed on more than one occasion. When she was off in la-la land, staring at seemingly nothing (had they only seen Sloan on the other side of the room they may have figured it out.)

She wasn't out of whack, there just appeared to be no explanation for her behavior. It was when Alex saw Izzie's reaction to the news that Mark had regained clear consciousness for more than a few minutes that he began thinking about some things Addison had told them.

And as he thought about the random thoughts Addison had thought aloud, he began to think on Izzie's unsurprised face as Cristina brought the latest development in Mark's health "first." Izzie knew already. How? Well, he wasn't Houdini, but apparently his girlfriend was B/C she had referred to Mark and Izzie as 'Mark and Izzie' every time she talked about Mark's health. And he thought about asking Izzie. But he thought it better not to bother the worrisome looking blond.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_That night_

In the hall he crossed Addison, whom he asked point blank if Izzie was involved with Mark. She answered him, point blank, she would say yes, although Izzie said there was no relationship. But she did look upset whilst saying that. Also, that Izzie had been there when he had awoken, and she was sure Izzie had stayed with Mark every night and every morning.

Alex went into Mark's room hoping that luck would have it that he would awake within the next five minutes. And the same luck Alex had been having the past five months, although he wouldn't define it as luck but rather the love of a good woman, followed him through this time.

As Mark opened his eyes, he spotted a smirk. A smirk he hated, and would always wipe off by sending the wearer of the smirk off on a coffee run whenever the opportunity presented itself.

"Ah, Dr. Sloan. It's nice to see you awake," he said. There, his smirk only appeared to grow bigger as Sloan grunted.

"Karev...Where the hell is my coffee," he grumbled, wondering why of all people, it was Karev to whom he awakened.

Karev crossed his arms, wanting to get to the point, hating wasted moments. "What are your intentions with Izzie?" His tone was stern, almost accusatory.

Mark squinted, and he slid up to sit up properly. He turned his face slowly, to meet Alex's eyes. There were looks thrown, ones of pure hatred, ones knowing this was a conversation neither could have ever anticipated.

As the quiet tension ate up the room, Addison walked in quietly. She went over to Alex, placed her hand softly on Alex's arm, and whispered something. Alex studied her face for a second, then gave her a trusting nod. She gave him a peck on the cheek and he walked off, closing the door behind him. She turned back to Mark, who at once threw her the same looks he had thrown Alex.

"This morning I walked in to find Dr. Stevens writing in your chart. Apparently you regained consciousness, and you were capable of speech, and of kissing," she sighed as she looked at him dead-on.

"You jealous Addison? I knew that relationship of yours wouldn't last," he cocked a smile.

She grinned and nodded her head in disapproval," Always one to keep the subject of serious matters muted, right Mark?"

"What do you want Addison?" he crossed his arms and turned his head to the wall in front of him.

"I spoke to Dr. Stevens briefly, and although I was discontent, I am now worried. She said you two have no sort of relationship, but her behavior these past couple of days suggest otherwise. In addition to that, her voice was strained and hurt when she told me there was no you and her. She was already damaged Mark–what on earth did you do to that girl?"

He chuckled grimly and left a moment of silence envelope them before commenting," What makes you think _I_ did something to her?"

"Mark–"

"For all you know, _she_ could have done something. What behavior did she display and did anyone else notice?" he changed the subject abruptly.

Addison sighed again,"Only Alex and I know...well, whatever it is you two may have. And given your history, it would be a safe bet to think you caused her to act the way she did."

"Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you may think Addison."

She clicked her tongue, knowing no way to respond, feeling like he had something to get off his chest.

"I went to her house, trying to tell her that this wouldn't be like it was with the other women. That she was it for me. But she would hardly let me speak, just interrupting me before I had a chance to finish what I was telling her. Pretending that all those times we were together–it didn't mean crap, like it really was just sex for her. All her lame excuses...and she lets me walk out of there, and when I'm on the brink of death, then she cares about me."

"You weren't on the brink of death, Mark." When she said that he turned to her, where she saw a sudden burst of anger in his eyes.

"I might as well have been!" he roared before pausing. He laughed that sordid type of laughter, one of ironic truth. "And this morning, she springs at me," a sparkle of joy shows in his eyes as he blinks back tears," and I let her kiss me, because truth be told, I wanted it. I just wanted her, you know. And I let myself comfort her for a second, but now that I think about it, all she's going to do is brush off the moment as soon I'm out of this bed. She'll pretend I imagined it, and maybe talking about her is just a waste of time. She's just not worth defending and comforting." He chuckled senilely.

"Mark..."

"No Addison. She didn't give me a chance. So no, there's nothing between us, and..."

"She was here every night, and every morning. Granted, it was just a few days, but she was here. She looked after your health, grilling every person that came in and out of this room. Discreetly of course, but she did that. The night of the accident I saw her sitting beside you, her face contorted in pain, her hand grasping yours. And the other day, when your eyes responded to the light, she was practically jumping around the hospital. She was that happy."

"While I was sick," Mark said," but now Addison. Do you think now that I've fully recovered she'll be outwardly caring?"

They looked at each other. He studied Addison's face, to see if she showed any signs of 'no, she won't.' But Addison's face remained steady, as though there was no question to question. She already knew the answer.

"It matters because it shows she does care. That she was in fact lying, that those times did mean something to her. That you do matter to her. So when she comes in here, you talk, and you fix this Mark. Because if what I think I saw in her eyes this morning is real, then all of this matters, and she will no longer be the damaged Dr. Isobel Stevens."

"Someone say my name?" Izzie popped her head in at that moment. She had on her normal clothes, and her hair was down, in its long blond curls. When she caught a glimpse of Mark awake, she broke into a smile. She glanced nervously at Addison as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone," Addison said. She nodded at Izzie and left the room.

"Mark," she breathed in relief.

He looked at her intently, noticing the intensity of her smile, and the anxiety that played in her eyes. She walked carefully over to Mark, having noticed the tension in the room, and the way Mark was looking at her.

"Snails move faster than that Stevens," he said impatiently.

She might have retorted back, were it not for her nerves. She simply smirked and walked quicker to be beside his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Um, Alex paged me, said Addison wanted me to get to your room quickly. At first I was all 'is he okay?' but then Alex told me to chill. Not chill because it's not like I was freaking out," she rambled as she chuckled," because I don't freak out. So I come over here quickly, wondering what in the hell Dr. Montgomery wanted me get in here–"

"I got the point," Mark interrupted her," you damn interns only know how to talk incessantly."

She genuinely smiled as he said this. She gazed at him as she held her hands in front of her, looking almost giddy.

"What?" he asked her sternly.

"Nothing," she answered sweetly as she shrugged.

"Sit down," he sighed as he patted a spot beside his bed.

"Really?" she glanced between him and the spot so close to him.

"No, I just like playing insignificant 'just kiddings'" he rolled his eyes.

Her smile grew as she sat herself down next to him. She crossed one of her legs underneath her as her other leg swung over the side. Her body was turned to his, and he was just a few inches from her.

"Addison said you stayed the nights," he said casually. She just nodded as she played with her nails.

"You were here in the mornings." She nodded again.

"You told her about our kiss?" She laughed at this, and blushed.

He smiled as he saw her pale cheeks were tinged with a slight pink. He lifted his hand and placed it below her cheek. She smiled and fluttered her eyes as she felt his hand on her. He turned her head and they looked at each other, wondering how to get to the next conversation.

"I made a promise Mark," she said, knowing only she could fix this.

He squinted his eyes at her, wondering where she was headed. "What sort of promise?"

"I said, well I actually told you while you were unconscious, that if you woke up, I'd let you talk," she said softly.

He nodded," Well obviously I couldn't hear you." He chuckled.

"Or," she smiled," or you did hear me and you just forgot."

"Didn't know you were a hopeless romantic Stevens," he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, all us girls are," she smiled for a second, still anxious as he had made no move to really talk with her.

"Isobel..."

She looked up and met his gaze when he spoke her name.

"Yes?" she said afraid.

"What makes you think I will talk?"

"I'm sorry Mark," she gulped and bit her lip," I'm just sorry." She choked back a tear and closed her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you Isobel, but you just insisted..." he said, in a soft tone she had never heard from him.

"I know," she said as she rubbed her hands.

"And I kissed you, in hopes that you would not just let me kiss you, but that you'd kiss me back..."

"I know..."

"And many times before that night I told you 'you're it Isobel' but when I tried to tell you that night, outside the context of sex, you wouldn't let me say that, that that was the reason you were different..."

"I know..." she blinked furiously.

"And after all that I wondered if I should really waste my time. Just five minutes ago I was saying that...but you just give me that damn toothy smile of yours and I know everything's futile, because I love you," he said firmly.

"I..." she stopped herself. Did she hear right. She let out a breath, that covered the laughter in her voice, but not the smile that crossed her mouth, and more importantly, her deep brown eyes.

She turned her head to him, to find him gazing at her, with a smug smirk on his face. Realizing he was playing with her emotions like she had done him, but not on the same level she had, she swatted him as he broke out in laughter.

"Mark!?"

"Do you have to be such a girl Stevens?" he teased.

She laughed as she wiped away the tears that had been forming in her eyes. They looked at each other, their orbs interlocked.

"So..." Izzie began as his hand stroked her face.

"So I wanna give us a shot," he grinned.

"Me too," she responded.

"Okay, well," he coughed," this is getting really mushy and fluffy.." His face was contorted in pain as he saw Izzie's face painfully in glee, and her hands all twisted in joy, but his eyes betrayed him.

As he said this she just laughed and sprung at him for the second time that day. She enveloped him in a hug, and he kissed her neck, in disbelief that they were in this place. That he was on this sort of emotional level. And it wasn't as disgusting as he thought love would always be.

"Stevens, this doesn't mean I have to buy you big, pink bears and sprinkle your house with rose petals, right?"

She turned to face him, her eyes sparkling onto his sea-deep blues. "I would kill you if you did. But rose petals on a bed wouldn't be so bad," she winked.

"No, they wouldn't, now would they?" with that he brought his lips to hers. It was slow, it was sweet, it was a promise to indulge themselves in this new love of theirs.

"Mark?" she said as they released the others breaths.

"Yea?" they looked at each other intensely before Izzie drew a small smile to his lips by smiling herself.

"You're it for me Mark," and she smiled broadly.

"Yeah well, I am McSteamy," he smirked.

She laughed and kissed him again. On his lips she said," I love you."

"Let's stick to 'you're it.'"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so too, I just wanted to say it."

"Well, for the sake of keeping score I love you," he smiled as his blue eyes played, played for the moment, for the present, not for the irreparable past.

"It's getting late," Izzie said as he kissed her face.

"Stay here..." Mark said in between his kisses.

"Mark–" she warned him.

"You have a dirty mind Stevens. I meant stay, as in lie here and fall asleep with me."

"Seriously?" she smiled and he nodded. "Seriously!"

He laughed, happy to see how happy he could make her. They kissed briefly before Izzie lied down and turned so that her chest was against his, and she put her head to where his heart beat.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her firmly. He kissed her forehead and they whispered their goodnights. He brushed her hairs and finally placed his head above hers, so her head was buried in his neck so she could breathe him, and he her.

**Please Review...**

I feel icky. That was all so mushy and fluffy, but at least it was cute, right? Anyway, the end is near! So review now that you have the chance. Hey, I'm just saying.


	18. Thank You

_I profusely apologize for the loooooong wait, but for once in my life, I've actually been busy. Anyway, **Enjoy, read, and review!!! And thanks for all the reviews! **They encourage me!_

"Thank You"

The shuffle of approaching steps could have worked as a warning. Just as the whistling. Even the door winging open could have gotten either one to jump up and lie their asses off. But such was not the case, because when one had finally awoken, they were already caught.

"I must be in a parallel universe," he heard the unmistakable voice.

This only caused Mark to bury his head further into Izzie's hair. 'Back to my dream...' he thought. He pulled Izzie closer to him and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Mark!"

He brought his head up and put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh!" he said as quietly as he could. "Isobel's sleeping. Jesus Derek, weren't you the one who gave me a lesson or two on bedside manner?" His head fell back on the bed, where he closed his eyes and buried his head back into Izzie's hair.

Derek folded his arms and squinted at the scene in front of him. "Isobel?"

"Isobel..." he breathed.

Derek let out a chuckle, but not a joyous one. "I shouldn't be surprised...I can't believe I'm seeing this. What do you think you're doing Mark?"

"I'm trying to sleep..."

"You slept for two days!"

Izzie stirred. The two men remained quiet and didn't move until she lay still.

Mark glared at Derek, who in turn glared back.

"What do you want Derek?" Mark whispered.

"I came in to check on you, my patient, and someone who used to be my friend. And I thought over the past few days, what if you had died. And where we left things, as brothers, that's not a good place to leave things. Thought maybe we'd talk when things calmed over, but look at you. As incorrigible as ever, taking advantage of a vulnerable intern. I must admit that is a new low."

If Izzie weren't in his arms, and if he didn't suddenly feel a tinge of hope for a reconciled friendship, Mark would have punched his lights out. So instead he said," She is a grown, strong woman. She wants to be here."

"And I can so kick your ass," came her muffled voice.

They were shocked. She moved and turned her face up, and placed a small kiss on Mark's lips. "Hey," she whispered.

For a moment he forgot that Derek was in the room, as he saw the light in her eyes, and the smile on her lips. "Mornin" he replied.

Izzie then turned her body towards Derek and offered him a cold stare.

"Have you been awake the whole–"Derek began.

"When you began rambling and portraying me as some poor, little girl," she snarled. "I can make my own decisions."

"I'm just, confused," Derek said.

"Obviously, cuz this is a lame excuse to put off being friends with Mark again. Some men are so dense," she muttered. She began to stand up, but Mark's arm encircled her waits and pulled her back down.

"I'm going to be late Mark," she said.

He grinned," Well, I can give you a note to get you off the hook."

"Ha ha," she rolled her eyes," your charm does not work on me."

"No?" he said as he tried his best to act hurt. "Well then," he drew in an intake of breath," I guess I'll have to resort to less Price-like actions." He moved in to kiss her but Izzie avoided his lips and managed to get free from the bed.

"Ha!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Hey!" he groaned.

"God, just watching this is torture, Derek in turned groaned.

"Hey Derek…" Meredith popped her head in," Izzie…?"

"Oh hey Mer," Izzie ran her hand through her hair.

"Where have you been?"

The room was quiet, no one daring to answer her question.

"I paged her. Missed my coffee," Mark spoke up.

"And you actually came Iz? This jerk is always taking advantage of.."

"Meredith!" Derek and Izzie scolded her.

"What?!" she shrugged.

"You can't just call him a jerk," Derek started.

"Because he isn't one," Izzie finished, crossing her arms and looking at Meredith sternly.

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Because…" Izzie sighed, "Alright I'll tell you, but not here." Izzie turned to Mark and Derek. "I'm going to talk to Meredith. Meanwhile, you two work things out," she then locked gazes with Mark," or someone is going to find out the meaning of celibacy!"

Izzie grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her out of the room. She found the nearest empty room and pulled her inside.

"What's going on Izzie?"

Izzie glanced at her nervously and then began to play with her hands.

"Izzie!" Meredith screamed, exasperated.

"Alright! But you have to swear to keep cool and not tell anyone. At least until I give everyone the head's up."

Meredith nodded. "I swear."

"Okay well, that night of the accident?"

"Yeah?"

"Mark didn't go to see Derek."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows and began to form a word but Izzie stopped her.

"No questions yet either."

Meredith nodded.

"He went to see me. To talk."

Meredtih remained still, confused as hell, with a million questions running through her mind.

"To talk about us. About what we were doing, if I was going to leave things where I had left them," Izzie paused, unsure of how to explain the entire ordeal.

"After Mark found out about Addison, he…he withdrew, and I don't know why of all times, but it was then that I was drawn to him. Maybe because it showed that he could be hurt just as easily, or that he had a story all his won that made him sympathetic, and…I don't know, but one day we kissed, and then one day, I found myself at the door of his hotel room, and well that was about a month ago…"

"A month!?"

Izzie looked at Meredith sternly.

"Oh sorry, are you done?"

Izzie sighed." Over a week ago, we broke things off. Or whatever, we just stopped because I'm stubborn and he's an ass. So that night, he came with questions, and I just turned him down. He walked out, and the accident happened."

Meredith nodded.

"I'm done."

Now Meredith was speechless. She tried speaking, but her words made no sense, and her face went from confusion to disgust, to confusion again. "You and…ew…him human…That's it?!" She finally said.

"What else is there to say?!"

"Well what about you being in the room with him this morning?"

"Oh well," she chuckled," He woke up last night, long enough and aware enough to talk, and…" She paused, a light in her eyes, and smile forming. "We worked things out," she shrugged and smiled at Izzie.

"'Things?'"

"Yeah, weel, were going to try to have a real relationship."

"Izzie, this is Mark Sloan! You could just end up hurt!"

"He wouldn't hurt him! Didn't you hear me? I'm the one who hurt him!"

"But Izzie--!"

"Were in love!" she blurted out.

That seemed to stop Meredith's arguments. They were quiet, until Meredith muttered an 'okay.' She nodded. "Okay," she repeated and smiled. Then she wrapped Izzie in a hug. Izzie hugged her in return and smiled, content.

"I'm happy for you. And I'm going to be there for you. Now, and whatever happens afterwards," she said as they remained in their hug.

"Thanks," Izzie replied. "I needed to hear that."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"So," Mark cleared his throat," what's hanging?"

Derek shifted his weight and rolled his eyes. "Alroght Mark. You don't want to do this, and neither do I. So I'll just leave you be…"

"Izzie makes good on her threates. If we don't talk, she will hold out."

"Fine, we'll just tell her we spoke, and we agreed to meet up outside the hospital."

"That woman can sniff a lie from a hundre miles away."

"Alright Mark, then what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not good at sorrys. And I hate regrets. But I miss…ya know, just having beers with you. So whatever you need me to do…"

"This requires a clean slate."

Mark nodded, having thought the same thing. "Whis is difficult."

"Unless you're willing."

Mark nodded again, his way of saying he'd be willing.

"Alright, so a clean slate," the room filled with silence as the two doctors contemplated their new situation.

"How about we figure out the specifics later. I figure we've sorted enough things out today," Mark provided.

Derek nodded and he left the room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Well George said he'd accept it when I accepted his marriage with Callie. So that also explains why we're going on that 'Godforsaken double-date.' And when I told Cristina, she just said 'shut up'. Can you imagine? She looked like she was going to faint!" Izzie laughed.

Mark chuckled. She had told all of her intern friends, and even faced the chief. Alone. Figured he could do without the headache. The chief however had just rolled his eyes and told her to leave him alone. Screams of frustration had been heard outside his office, but he had seemed remarkably calm throughout the day. He probably was used to the attending-intern romances, and the Izzie-Mark bombshell…Probably not so much a bombshell so much as of a 'bound to happen' thing.

And Bailey's reaction—now, that was just something neither ever wanted to experience again. They had told her together, in fear of being left alone with her. She exploded, left the room, returned, yelled some more, and sent Izzie to the pits. And Mark had received 20 more minutes of lecturing before she decided to leave him with Karev for a month. The length of time he and Izzie had begun this "thing."

Izzie unlocked Mark's apartment and they walked arm in arm inside, marking their arrival from the hospital after Mark being a patient for five days. He walked in slowly, as she locked the door behind her. She followed him, as he made his way to his bedroom. He stretched and smiled.

She looked at him intently, studying the content look on his face. He turned to her and walked in strides to her.

She waited for him as he made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on his arms. As he continued to gaze at her, she ran her hands up his arms, across his shoulders, to around his neck. Holding each other, the had surpassed being content.

There was a moment of serenity, of full calm and knowledge. Knowledge that whereas being satisfied in life once upon of time was good. It was great. Knowledge that this place, emotionally and physically, was neither good nor great. It was simply too complex to explain. It was beyond the reach of words. Something people had given up on striving towards, because instead the world had decided on living it up. On settling for second best in order to excel in other areas. The sudden need to be realists rather than believe in fairy tales had overtaken them.

And here, where they stood, they escaped that. A few dozen slaps had done them in, and they were now two people who had decided to believe not in fairy tales, nor in just themselves, but rather in each other. And no longer was satisfaction or being content acceptable. This was a whole 'new level they were reaching.

Izzie cupped Mark's face and pecked him softly on the lips. Their lips met briefly, before he nuzzled her nose, and he went for her mouth completely.

Izzie drove her hands through his hair, and reciprocated his kiss. Kissing him just as hard, just as tenderly as he was. Mark took his hands off of Izzie's face to shrug his coat off, but she didn't let him part from hi, forcing his lips to remain on hers. Then Izzie shrugged her coat off, and slipped her shoes off. They did away with the layers that didn't interfere with their kiss. But air is necessary, and in order to fuse, other inanimate objects had to be done away with.

Mark took his shirt off swiftly, and undone the zipper of her jeans. She took off her layer of shirts, and snapped off her scrunchie, shaking her hair after doing so. She then helped Mark with her jeans, and soon they got to working on his.

They fell back onto the bed, where Izzie straddled Mark. He, used to being in control, quickly flipped her over and planted kisses down to her belly button. She groaned and thrust her hips, biting her lip and ruffling Mark's hair.

She pulled him back up to kiss him fiercely. He pulled her head up, laying his hands on either side of her face. She ran her hands down his chest, felling his perfect abs, She wrapped a leg around his waist and raked her nails against his chest. It always got him to lose it.

"Isobel..." he warned.

She laughed as she bit his ear and moved to be on top of him. He fell back unwillingly, her touch seemingly stronger than his self-control.

This time she planted kisses down to his belly button, and she slid off his boxers in the process. He reached up to take off her bra, then her panties. She began to position herself when he began to fumble, wanting to be on top. She put a hand to his chest however, stopping her. She kissed him, and whispered," Let me. I owe you," she grinned her toothy smile. And he complied

**Please Review…**

A/N: Now, I'm not sure whether to do one more chapter or two. Because I'm ready to wrap this up, but 19 is such an ugly and uneven number. So I'm brainstorming how to extend this an extra ch. to make it 20 ch., but I've got nothing. I do have the end though, but ending at chapter 19? Seriously? Seriously?!


	19. He Is

**Thanks for the Reviews!** Here's the second to last chapter. All this is for you!

"He Is" (Beautiful Heather Headley song!)

"You brought a change of clothes," he stated.

"Yup," she answered.

"So you're staying the night."

"Have to watch over you for a few days," she said.

Izzie had lain her head on his chest, her blond locks lapped over his chest as well. Mark's left arm circled her waist, with his hand stroking her back, his other hand was with hers, interlacing with her fingers, and tracing each other's lines.

"There is nothing wrong with me," he grunted.

"Not yet," she chuckled.

"You are trouble Stevens."

She lifted her head, so that she was chin up. She interlaced her fingers and rested them under chin and stared up at him. She cracked a toothy grin.

"What?" he asked.

"I like this," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he grinned," so move in with me already."

Her smile faltered, letting her face be overcome by shock.

He chuckled, taking note of her stunned expressions. She didn't answer so he said," Well out with it Stevens. You going to or not?"

"Wha—Am…We haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"We can date and live together. That would actually equate more sex."

Now she looked at him disapprovingly. She reached up and swatted him.

"Am I supposed to take that as a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a little rushed Mark."

"You mean our relationship as a whole?"

"Do you really want this Mark?" she asked, ignoring his jokes.

"Yes, I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

She locked eyes with him. His eyes were as sincere as her tone so she answered," Okay. But that does not equate more sex."

"Then what's the point?!"

She rolled her eyes again. "You're right. So I changed my mind. Goodbye Mark," she slowly rose.

He grabbed her arm. "Hold it Stevens! No take-backs!"

She laughed. "I was joking Sloan!"

He grumbled and let go of her arm. She fell back on the bed and snuggled onto his neck.

"Mark?" she breathed into his neck.

"Yeah my belle?" She smiled at his nickname for her.

"Have you told me everything?" she asked.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't want any surprises now that I've agreed to move in with you."

"I don't have any secrets left with you. Not yet anyway." She could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice. And he knew she had rolled her eyes at this.

"You have any skeletons in the closet Isobel?" He expected her to retort with a witty no. But she remained silent, and only buried herself further into his frame.

He grew concerned and brought himself lower, so that their eyes met.

"Isobel?" She met his gaze and drew a deep intake of breath.

"I…I had a daughter when I was 16."

Her short confession took him by complete surprise. A dozen questions plagued his mind, but decided not to question her. Her words said enough, and he would ask later, or maybe she would say later when she was ready. But right now he had to hold her. He kissed her temple and encircled her.

"None of my friends know," she muttered into his chest.

"That's fine Isobel. I'm here for you." He kissed her hair.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around him. They lay still, with his heartbeat drawing her to sleep, and seeing her asleep and peaceful drew him to a slumber.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

His chest fell and rose, but no longer was his breath uneven or exasperated. When he sighed, it sounded like those sighs of content. And when her fingers brushed the stubble on his cheek, she swore a smile rose from his lips.

She bent her head and placed a kiss on his temple. She then brushed her nose against his cheek, inhaling his scent. She lifted her head, to gaze at the peace and serenity that was his face. Her hand grazed his facial hair, whilst the other was placed on his chest, where his heart beat ever so evenly.

His nose began to twitch, and his arms moved from underneath. His hands fumbled, searching for something to touch. She laughed and decided to guide him. She lifted her hand to his biceps, and ran them down. Feeling her touch his arms dropped. She interlaced her fingers with one hand. The other she left on his chest, where she traced his veins lazily.

He slowly awoke, to find her gaze on his chest.

"Didn't want to make me part of the activities Stevens?"

She grinned and slowly brought her eyes to him.

"Good morning Dr. Sloan," she said sickingly sweet.

He didn't respond. He solely smiled at her and leaned up to place a soft kiss on her lips.

He fell back onto the bed. Their eyes locked for moments until Izzie began to giggle.

"What's so funny Stevens?"

"Nothing, this is just...different."

"It's bound to be when you don't roll ever and feign sleep."

She swatted his shoulder and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding Stevens."

She rolled her eyes and began to get up. He grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going Stevens?"

"I need a shower."

"We can shower later," he said suggestively.

"We?"

"Yes Stevens. I understand that's what couples do."

"They also date first. Preferably before they move in together."

"Can't we skip that crap?"

She opened her eyes wider and brought her hand to her chest. "How could you say that?" she said, pretending to be offended.

He laughed. "Guess it's true that not all pretty people should be actors."

She swatted him again. "That's it mister. I'm leaving."

"Wait," he said grabbing her hand again.

She grinned and sat back down.

"I don't want us to waste time on a shower...Let's just get to the real activities and I may let you in on a surgery," he whispered hoarsely.

"Mark Sloan are you trying to bribe me? With a may?"

He laughed. "No. With a guarantee."

She bit her lip and waited for him to nuzzle her nose. "Okay," she whispered as she went in for his kiss.

* * *

The nurses glared a lot, as did all the women when they went out. It was what convinced her that the dating scene wasn't for them. And Mark had to force himself not to say 'I told you so' because Izzie knew how to punish a man—and not in the good way either. 

What he enjoyed the most was being able to wrap her in a hug, whether it was in private or in public, without her pulling away. Except in the hospital—she would glare at him and tell him it was inappropriate in the workplace. It was no use reminding him that though. He was after all, Mark Sloan.

And she did enjoy making the nurses jealous, and reminding them to lay off him because she could seriously kick ass. What sucked though were the bets going around about how long he could keep it in his pants. They still pegged him as a womanizing man whore, something which she thoroughly hated.

Mark Sloan was so much more than that, and she thought it sad that such grown people were not mature enough to see past exterior appearances. Then again she had learned not to do that the hard way.

But they were together now, and whatever flaws still lie within each individual, they would be there to work on together, or better yet, embrace the flaws. And no judgment and prejudice would be strong enough to fuse them apart.

**Please Review...**Reviews are my motivation--that and they make me giddy...

A/N: Okay, I decided to go with the epilogue idea, which I wasn't too fond on from the beginning, so I just didn't write it too far into the future. I like to believe that Dr. McSteamy will always be McSteamy. Now please review...It gives me motivation to update faster!!! And there's just one chapter left!


	20. Lovin' Me 4 Me

**I love my reviewers. So thank you all.**

Well, this is the end, but I'm glad. I really thought this story wouldn't last more than 10 chapters, but I've always sucked at planning, so whatever. **ENJOY!!!**

"Lovin' Me 4 Me"

"There's that old saying of 'when you love something, let it go, and if it comes back to you, then you know it's yours for sure. Then there's that other one that goes something like 'if you love something, fight for it. Die for it, and don't let it out of your grasp.' Somewhere along the way every individual will find each saying, each belief is stupid. Because people aren't smart–if one person gives up, the other one probably will. And if you refuse to let go, well then you just look like a stalker."

There was a round of chuckles. She drew her gaze back to the couple and cracked ta small grin. Izzie had laughed, whilst Mark had only done so after he saw Izzie laughing. His arm was around her shoulder, her head resting on his.

"I promised Izzie I'd be there for her for everything. Even this whatever she was having with Mark. I'll admit I was skeptical, because well, I don't need a reason. This is McSteamy people. So today, as I glare at this wonderful couple because not only did they beat me and McDreamy to the alter, but they also got knocked up before Callie and George. Granted Addison and Alex beat them to both punches, not to mention in the right order, but nevertheless I must admit they have given us the most surprises. So anyway, I have strayed off course," Meredith sighed.

The room laughed at her. This was not supposed to last longer than a few minutes, but only Meredith could ramble so long.

"What was I saying? Oh yeah, as I 'gaze'," she said the word as sarcastically as possible," at the beautiful couple, I can only wish them both a lifetime a happiness. God knows Izzie deserves it, and we all know Mark needs this lifetime wake-up call. And now I not only lay down my loyaly for Izzie, but I now lay down my for McStizzie. I swear to be there for both of you." She paused and grinned, "Derek and I promise to be there for you," she nudged him as he grimaced.

Mark rolled his eyes as Izzie bit her lip. She was ready to cry, and Mark couldn't handle another one of her emotional moments. He never knew pregnant women could be so emotional. Just imagine two pregnant doctors in the same hospital; suddenly no one wanted to be around neither the red-head nor the blond.

"We're here for you two now, and for whatever happens afterwards. Although when the baby comes, don't be surprised if we take a two year vacation. I love you guys. And not in that way Mark. Because I am happy to announce that the Dirty Mistresses Club is now obsolete," she finished. The crowd applauded her as she took her seat back beside Derek.

Izzie mouthed her a thank you and Meredith winked at her. Her tears would not subside, and as Mark kissed her forehead, a few escaped.

He wiped the stray tears with his thumb and brought her chin up. "Come on," he whispered, "you're not supposed to cry during the first husband and wife dance. It's enough that your belly's broken a few traditions."

She rolled her eyes and her tears were gone. She took his hand as he led her to the center of the room. They announced the pair.

"For the first time, this is Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan." Their audience erupted, whistles blown and screams shouted as he took one hand into his, and his other arm embraced her.

The music began and Izzie whispered. "You know its Stevens-Sloan."

He rolled his eyes. "You know we could save this argument for later. Maybe when you're in labor and your realize our kid should get his father's name."

"Who said it was a he?"

"I just know."

"You know Sloan–" and he kissed her softly on the lips to remind her that they were at their wedding. He pulled back and she simply sighed in contentment. He smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder, and so he pulled her closer to him.

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
And Im feeling weak and I can't speak  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
With abilities to set me free  
Free, make me be me  
Makes me want to say_

He wasn't a big fan of the soft song. But she said it fit, and it made her happy. And of course the song had grown on him, but only because it spoke of how much he loved her–or so he had said when she caught him singing along. Not there was something she had to tell their baby, who would be coming along in six months.

* * *

"Twins?! Seriously? Seriously?! Where's Dr. Montgomery?! I'd rather talk to the leading neo-natalist in the country, not some two-bit–" 

"Izzie, maybe you shouldn't–"

"Shove it Sloan!" she bit back at him. "I'm the one that's going to be pushing out two overly-egotistical humans out of me!" She turned back to the doctor before her, obviously scared shitless of the blond.

"Now where is Dr. Montgomery?!"

"She–she..." the doctor stuttered.

"Spit it out!" both Izzie and Mark roared.

"She went into labor!"

"What?!"

"When?" Mark asked more calmly.

"About an hour ago..."

"Why are we barely hearing this?" Mark asked.

"Well, she's a couple of weeks early, thought she was going into false labor."

"The nerve of her leaving me stranded..." Izzie mumbled.

"She's going to have her baby Isobel," Mark tried to be reasonable with her.

She scoffed. "You're always defending her.." she began to mutter.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "This is hell. What on earth did I do to deserve this?"

Izzie abruptly began to tear. "I'm sorry Mark. I didn't–I don't want to make you unhappy, I, I just can't believe Addison's having her baby before me...Oh, and Alex is going to be a dad. Can you believe that?" She grabbed his hand and put his hand to her belly. "And in five months you're going to be a dad. Two-times!" She exclaimed.

Mark was irritated further. 'Damn mood swings,' he thought to himself. But as he looked up to the screen, and saw the two little figures that appeared to be fighting already, he couldn't help but smile. He and his Belle were going to have babies.

Izzie looked up to him and all sadness and leftover anger dissipated. How was it that he alone made her so happy?

_Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
I must admit it's a part of me  
You please me, complete me, believe me  
Like a melody  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proofWe were meant to be  
But the best quality that's hookin me  
Is that you're loving me for me  
Is that you're loving me for me_

* * *

"I think we should rent hotel rooms more often," she whispered. 

"Oh, I've got this place booked for a month. Don't tell Derek and Meredith though."

"Yeah, because if we don't return tomorrow they won't figure out we've ditched our kids."

"Just tell them its for practice," he grumbled.

"You're the one that needs more practice Mark," she said in an irritated voice.

Mark propped himself up and turned Izzie to him. He held her hip with one hand, and her head with his other.

"That's not necessary," he said hoarsely. "I'm already an expert in more than one area."

She rolled her eyes. "We were talking about our kids Mark."

He brushed some hair from her face and ran his thumb over her lips. "_Were_ being the key word."

"Will you ever change Mark Sloan?" she asked, her voice wavering as she stared at his lips.

"Will you ever be able to resist McSteamy?" he smirked as he positioned himself above her.

"Oh, I can resist him. Because Izzie is the epitome of self control," she retorted.

And as he entered her, he proved her wrong for one of the very few times. "Yeah, but not Isobel Stevens." He whispered into her ear and she could only muster a lackluster mutter about him being an ass.

_People ask why Im in love with you  
Well, let me start by saying  
You got my heart by just being who you are _

* * *

"Ten years ago I christened McStizzie. In the meantime, George and Callie almost got divorced about ten times, Cristina and Burke had three pregnancy scares before finally tying the knot, Addison and Alex have been off in la-la land interacting with their friends every once in a blue moon, but it's only because their two sons are rowdier than Alex ever was, and Derek and I got married three years ago, but not before having three kids. And no, I don't recommend it. I can honestly and surprisingly say that they have been the most stable couple, and that only Izzie and Mark have not changed at all. Whether they're at work or at a funeral, you can always find then arguing somewhere in the back, of course when you do find them, you better run far away because in a matter of seconds they'll be tearing off each other's clothes. Yes, I'm talking about two grown adults with two nine year olds, not two teens with raging hormones. So now I wish them the best of luck, as their two girls inch ever closer to that teenage era. Because seeing Mark Sloan deal with two teenage daughters, who are already too pretty to have not been genetically enhanced through science, will be a riot. I love you guys, and sorry, but I can't entirely promise to be there. I've got three kids, and well heck. You've lasted ten years without once hearing our advice because both of you are such stubborn assess. So here's to McStizzie!" 

Everyone applauded, and all the parents took their hands off their kids ears, whilst Cristina raked in the big bucks. She knew Meredith could never censor herself.

Izzie blushed, glad her daughters had been too busy playing with Alex's son to be paying attention, although Mark was anything but happy. He didn't know why, but he just hated those boys–yeah, they were smart and genuine, but they were boys. And one was several months older while the other was only a year younger. They way things had worked out there, well he wasn't too happy. He just hoped his daughters would grow into believing Addison and Alex's sons were more like cousins or brothers.

He felt Izzie slip his hand into hers and soon they were on the dance floor, swaying to the same song that had been their first husband-and-wife song.

_Unconditionally you're there for me  
Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
The way I feel, so sweet_

And just like that his very concerns dissipated. She was a good mother, a great one at that. He learned from her skills, and he still was learning. Isobel Stevens had been the biggest surprise in his life, and he made her incredibly happy. It had been ten years of marriage, and 11 years since they had first come together.

_Its so amazing how something so sweet  
Has come and rearranged my life  
I've been kissed by destiny  
Oh, heaven came and saved me  
An angel was placed at my feet  
This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me_

Still, he felt there were many more years to come in which he would try to make her as happy as he made her. And if dancing with her to this sappy song made her happy, so be it. And as his hand stroked her back and he kissed her crown, she could only remember how good he made her feel. How happy Mark Sloan had made her, Isobel Stevens. And she thought over what made them so good together–the fact that their love was not about desperation, thirst, or a necessity to get something out of their system. This was simply about love, and how forever and a day, they would be _McStizzie_ as Dr. Shepard-Grey had so aptly nicknamed them.

_Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
No cover ups, push ups  
With him, I don't have to put on a show  
He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me_

**The End**

**Please Review...**

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and to those who have read the story in its entirety. I hope you have enjoyed the story as whole, in spite of those weird filler chapters.

This is the end, so I cannot emphasize enough how I would really like you to review. So **Please Review**.

Song: Lovin' Me 4 Me by Christina Aguilera

Title of story: Where is the Feeling? (Line from Selena song "Where Did the Feeling Go")

Story by EG (me). I don't own the characters however. That's my great disclaimer.


End file.
